Sweet First Love
by AliceShotacon4Ever
Summary: [Chap 5 up] Yoongi harus mencari mantu demi membebaskan uangnya, namun, jatuh cinta saja belum pernah. Dan, disitulah, Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook menyambar kesempatan./BTS Fanfiction/MinYoon/TaeGi/KookGa/slight others./bottom!suga/BL
1. Prolog

**Sweet First Love ©** **AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Humor | Romance | Friendship**

 **MinYoon | Taegi | KookGa**

 **uke!Yoongi**

 **.**

 **|Prolog|**

 **[** _Italic/bicara dalam hati **]** _

**.**

Jimin bosan.

Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama dia merasa bosan, tetapi kini dia telah mencapai puncaknya. Tanpa bilang apa-apa kepada orang tuanya, atau pembantu, atau siapapun di rumahnya, dia langsung pergi saja mengenakan mantel dan syal hitam, dan jangan lupakan _beanie_ merahnya.

Tentu saja dia membawa dompetnya. Jimin bisa mati tanpa dompetnya.

Jimin kini berjalan tanpa arah di pinggir jalan yang mengarah ke laut. Jalanan sedang sepi. Dia hanya berjalan-jalan ringan sambil memandangi kerikil di jalan, bertanya-tanya apakah kerikil itu merasakan sakit jika dia menginjaknya.

Jimin menginjak kerikil itu.

.

.

.

 _Bodoh, lo ngapain, Jimin bantet?_ batin Jimin tersenyum miris, memikirkan betapa bodohnya dia mengharapkan suara teriakan dari kerikil itu. Kerikil itu emang sudah mati sejak dia diciptakan, mana bisa berteriak. Kenapa otaknya bego banget?

Jimin melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya. Dia tak berniat menghubungi teman-temannya. Jimin sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertemu alien atau bocah sok nge-bos yang-entah-bagaimana menjadi sahabatnya. Dia ingin mencari hiburan dengan sendirinya.

Lalu, pandangannya menangkap sosok mungil berbalut jaket hitam, _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam, syal biru dongker, dan _beanie_ berwarna hitam. Sosok mungil itu berkulit pucat, dengan rambut hitamnya, dan tangan kecilnya yang memegang kamera.

Jimin terkena serangan jantung sebentar―dia kira ada penampakan siang-siang!

Jimin mengamati sosok mungil itu yang asyik dengan kameranya―memotret beberapa gambar. Dia mengikuti arah pandang sosok mungil itu, penasaran dengan apa yang dia potret. Jimin tersenyum masam, yang dia lihat hanyalah hamparan laut yang tak berujung.

Apa yang indah dari itu, coba?

Jimin kembali mengamati sosok mungil itu yang masih asyik dengan kameranya. Jimin berpikir, apa sosok itu tidak bosan dengan pemandangan laut-tanpa-ujung itu? Ya, kecuali kalo sekarang _sunset_ atau _sunrise_. Sekarang masih siang masalahnya.

Sosok mungil itu sedikit menurunkan kameranya dari arah pandangnya. Dia mengotak-atik kamera itu, entah ngapain, Jimin juga gak tahu. Dan, tiba-tiba aja, dia melempar kamera itu ke laut.

Jimin cengo. _The hell?!_

Jimin 100% yakin kalo kamera yang dipakai oleh sosok mungil itu adalah kamera mahal― _Canon_ dan antek-anteknya. Dan tiba-tiba dia membuang kamera itu layaknya bungkus permen?! Jimin cengo.

Walaupun Jimin anak _holang kaya_ , Jimin tetep sayang barang, gak asal buang aja, apalagi kamera mahal kayak tadi.

"HEI, KENAPA MEMBUANGNYA KE LAUT?!" Jimin berteriak sambil berlari ke arah sosok mungil itu―yang ternyata seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Jimin sambil menatapnya datar, menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. "Emangnya kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"ITU 'KAN KAMERA MAHAL!" seru Jimin menunjuk ke arah kamera yang sudah hanyut.

"Udah gak guna, mending dibuang ke laut," jawab pemuda itu, tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Jimin jadi gemes sendiri. Udah gayanya yang sok gak peduli, wajahnya manis lagi. Inikah hiburan yang dimaksud Tuhan untuk mengusir kebosanan Jimin? Demi apa, Jimin bisa diabetes lama-lama.

"Ya, tapi, gak dibuang ke laut. 'Kan bisa diperbaikin juga," Jimin masih keuh-keuh dengan pendapatnya.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening, seperti menyiratkan _nih-orang-rese'-banget-kenal-juga-kagak_ , "Tapi, kata Appa, kalo udah gak guna, buang aja ke laut."

Jimin _facepalm_ , "Demi apa Tuhan…" bapak mana yang mengajarkan hal sesat macam itu ke bocah SMP sih…?

Eh, emangnya pemuda ini masih SMP, ya? Jangan-jangan, masih SD?

"Tapi, 'kan itu kamera mahal! Mending diperbaikin daripada beli baru," kata Jimin mencari alasan lagi.

"Itu namanya pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan kamera yang lebih mahal dan canggih. Lo udah gede masa' gak ngerti siasat anak remaja sih? Lo hidup di zaman apa? Pas dinosaurus makan batu?" cecar pemuda itu, memandang Jimin tak suka.

"Ya…tapi…" Jimin mengusap kasar wajahnya, gemes banget sama tingkah pemuda di depannya.

"Lagian lo siapa? Kenal 'ma gue juga kagak," lalu, mata pemuda itu melebar, "lo orang asing! Kata Appa, gak boleh ngomong sama orang asing!"

Jimin pengen nyedotin kepalanya ke dinding. _Gak, gue siluman seksi dari dunia antah-berantah_ , batin Jimin gemes pangkat tiga.

"Ah, tapi bodoh ah. Appa juga pelit 'ma gue akhir-akhir ini," pemuda itu bergumam sendiri, " _btw_ , lo siapa?"

"Gue?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Jimin."

"Marga lo apaan?"

"Err…" Jimin jadi males nyebutin nama marganya, tapi entah kenapa dia malah gak mau ngucapin kebohongan ke pemuda ini, "…Park."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ekspresinya datar, tak berubah sama sekali.

"Oh, cuman Park." Itu setelah tiga menit berlalu.

Jimin kembali cengo. Cuman Park? CUMAN?! Setahu dia, orang-orang pasti langsung gini-gitu-gini-gitu…ya gitu-gitu kalo ngedenger nama 'Park' dan reaksi pemuda di depannya ini 'cuman Park?'.

 _Heol_.

"Cuman…Park..?" tanya Jimin masih kaget.

"Ya, emangnya napa? Gue juga orang kaya, napa gue musti kaget denger marga lo? Lagian, gue lebih kaya dari lo," pemuda itu menyeringai.

Demi apa…Jimin kesel sendiri sama pemuda ini. Napa juga dia ngomong sama pemuda ini di awal?

"Sialnya uang gue disita semua sama Appabo itu. Maksudnya apa coba? Dikira uang haram, apa? Hasil kerja keras gue kok," walaupun pemuda itu menggerutu kecil, Jimin masih bisa mendengarnya.

Baru denger Jimin orang tua nyita uang anaknya sendiri. Setahu Jimin, yang ada menyita HP, atau _gadget_. Yah, kalo kartu kredit sih iya.

"Kartu kredit?" tanya Jimin.

"Bukan, uang, UANG, Park Jimin! Gue mana boleh punya kartu kredit, jadi semua uang gue itu _cash_ dan semuanya disita ama orang tua sinting itu! Apa maksudnya coba? Tiba-tiba, pas gue lagi makan es krim sambil nonton TV, dia ngalangin TV dan bilang 'semua uang kamu Appa sita. Kalo mau, cari mantu sana'…bisa bayangin gak sih gilanya hidup gue?!" pemuda itu mencak-mencak, yang bagi Jimin terlihat lucu sekali.

Pemuda ini malah curhat sama Jimin. Jimin bersyukur dia hidup di keluarga yang masih tergolong normal, dibandingkan dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Apaan itu? Kartu kredit dilarang, uang _cash_ disita karena belum punya mantu.

Kalo Jimin jadi pemuda itu, dapat dipastikan Jimin langsung lapor ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak.

"Oh ya, nama lo siapa?" Jimin baru ingat bahwa dia belum punya nama pemuda manis di depannya.

Pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan HP-nya. Setelah itu, dia mengantongi HP itu dan menatap Jimin, tersenyum.

Seketika, oksigen menjadi langka bagi Jimin.

"Kau kenal Park Chanyeol?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Yeah…dia…kakak sepupuku, kenapa?" tanya Jimin balik.

Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum, "Tanya saja dia. Karena dia bego, kasih ada _clue_ 'Sugar', dia pasti tahu siapa aku. Aku harus pergi, Appa sinting itu memaksaku pulang. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Park Jimin."

Pemuda itu melambai pada Jimin dan berlari meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terbengong-bengong. Setelah pemuda itu menghilang dari jarak pandang Jimin, dia sadar dan senyum-senyum sendiri, seperti orang gila.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Sugar."

 **…**

"Demi Tuhan, Park Jimin, lo ada dimana?!" Jungkook mengerang kesal karena teleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat oleh sahabatnya yang bantet itu. Dia menghentakkan kakinya sambil mengumpat dalam berbagai bahasa hingga menyangkut-pautkan hewan-hewan di kebun binatang.

"Wow, _slow dude_! Palingan si Jimin kagak bawa ponselnya lagi. Lo tahu 'kan dia gak suka bawa HP kalo dia mau ngilang? Kalo emang dia bawa HP, gue yakin Interpol udah nemuin dia," kata Taehyung menenangkan pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Mereka menyewa Interpol, eoh?!" seru Jungkook kaget, "terus ngapain nyuruh kita nyari Jimin?! Aish, bego banget sih!" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Iya ya…gue baru nyadar…" gumam Taehyung memandangi jalan. Mereka sekarang berada di plaza besar yang biasa dia, Jungkook, dan Jimin datangi untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Ada kemungkinan Jimin berada di sini.

Ada kemungkinan Jimin berada di mana-mana.

"Ada kemungkinan dia kabur ke Jepang atau Cina," Jungkook mendengus kesal, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Taehyung tertawa masam. "Ya, ada kemungkinan itu juga."

"Aish…" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya kesal, "entar kalo ketemu, gue tagih biaya pencarian lima ribu _poundsterling_!"

"Wanjir, gede amet Kook! Lo hobi banget ngumpulin uang! Lo 'kan yang paling kaya diantara kita bertiga," seru Taehyung kaget mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Udah kaya, masih aja malak temen, emang deh, anak semata wayang Jeon.

"Bomat!" seru Jungkook jutek, "salah sendiri ngilang gak bilang-bilang."

"Dimana-mana ngilang gak bilang-bilang, Jeon Jungkook."

"Jadi, lo mau bilang kalo gue bego, gitu?"

"Aish, lo lagi PMS apa? Daritadi mencak-mencak mulu."

"Lo tahu gak sih? Gue, di sini, nyariin Jimin Bantet-hyung itu, gak guna sama sekali kalo nyokapnya udah hubungin Interpol!" seru Jungkook berteriak, hingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sana.

"Ya, ya, ya, daripada lo ngomel mulu, kita jajan aja. Entar kalo ketemu Jimin, kita bacokin tuh anak," Taehyung beranjak dari tempat dia duduk dan berjalan tak tentu arah, mencari hal yang menarik di plaza itu.

"Woi, Tae-hyung, tungguin!" Jungkook mendesah kesal sambil berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

 **…**

Taehyung sebenarnya lagi mager banget buat keluar rumah―apalagi hal yang gak berguna kayak nyariin Park Bantet Jimin. Tapi, yah, mau gimana lagi? Nyonya Park langsung histeris pas anak kesayangannya ngilang tanpa kabar dan nelpon sana-sini ampe ngehubungin Intepol.

Biasa, _holang kaya_.

Walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung khawatir juga, tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalo Jimin sedang baik-baik saja, jadi dia santai aja sama hilangnya Jimin. Lagian, ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin ngilang tanpa kabar.

Punya nyokap rempong kayak Nyonya Park itu susah, bro. Jimin perlu udara segar pastinya.

Ketika Taehyung sedang melihat-lihat hal yang menarik, dia melihat sosok mungil bermantel hitam yang gerak-geriknya terasa familiar baginya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook mengintip dari balik bahunya.

"Aku melihat seseorang," jawab Taehyung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Siapa? Jimin-hyung?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Lebih baik. Aku menemukan manisan." Dia melangkah mendekati orang yang menjadi objek observasinya.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening sebelum mengikuti hyung-nya itu.

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya, takut kehilangan orang itu. Ketika berada tepat di belakangnya, dia menepuk pundak orang itu hingga berjengit kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia mendapati seorang pemuda berparas cantik dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam. Senyum Taehyung mengembang, itu benar-benar yang dia kira.

"Taehyung?" panggil orang itu, terlihat kaget.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Taehyung memeluk erat pemuda di depannya hingga sesak napas. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya, "Hai hyung, aku kangen hyung~" menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi.

"Ugh, Tae, berhenti!" seru Yoongi, yang entah mengapa merasa merinding.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum kotak khasnya. Dia tak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Yoongi.

"Tae-hyung~" Jungkook memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Taehyung dan Yoongi menoleh. Jungkook memperlambat langkahnya dan berhenti di samping Taehyung. Dia mengamati Yoongi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Yoongi merasa lebih merinding.

"Siapa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Taehyung tersenyum makin lebar, "Kenalkan Jeon Jungkook, ini Min Yoongi, calon biniku di―UGH!" Taehyung meringis kesakitan, memegangi perutnya, ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi memukul perutnya dengan keras. Dia berjongkok menahan rasa sakit pemberian hyung tercintanya itu.

"Kau bilang apa, Alien Sinting?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada dingin, memandangi Taehyung dengan horor.

"He…hehe…" Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat Yoongi. Dia dapat melihat wajah hyung tercintanya itu bersemu merah. Dasar tsundere sadis. "Calon bini-ku, tentu saja."

Wajah Yoongi lebih merah lagi. Dengan sigap, dia menendang kepala Taehyung, melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan menoleh ke arah lain sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung yang melihat pemandangan manis itu terkekeh lagi, "Aigoo~ hyung manis sekali~"

 **…**

Jungkook gak tahu harus bersikap apa melihat hyung-nya di- _bully_ oleh seorang pemuda manis berkulit pucat―yang dipanggil Yoongi oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak percaya pemuda mungil di depannya ini lebih tua darinya―karena Tae memanggilnya 'hyung'―karena, ya ampun, wajah pemuda itu manis banget! Kayak bocah SD-SMP tahu!

Yoongi menatap ke arah Jungkook, membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih kencang. Jungkook berusaha _play cool_ di depan pemuda berparas cantik dan manis itu. Jungkook harus terlihat _manly_ di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Jeon Jungkook, Jungkook," Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya sambil memandangi Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook, lalu uluran tangan itu, lalu Jungkook lagi. Setelah itu, dia menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang masih berjongkok di bawah. "Kenapa dia mengulurkan tangannya?" tanya Yoongi.

 _Eh?_ Jungkook bingung.

"Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu hyung, begitu 'kan cara berkenalan?" jawab Taehyung masih berjongkok, efek pukulan Yoongi emang gak main-main.

"Hah? Tapi, bukannya itu cara untuk berbisnis?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Dia anak _holang kaya_ , biasa," jawab Taehyung yang dihadiahi _death glare_ dari Jungkook. Kadang, Jungkook sebal dengan gelar 'anak orang paling kaya'-nya.

"Kau juga anak orang kaya Tae, dan aku mengenalmu dengan cara yang lebih elit," kata Yoongi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Cara yang lebih elit?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Apa seperti membuat pesta perkenalan atau makan malam di restoran mahal? Atau jangan-jangan _tour_ keliling Eropa, Amerika, dan Asia?

Jungkook berpikir lagi. Taehyung itu 'kan alien. Emangnya cara elit dia seperti apa? Jangan-jangan malah cara yang sinting seperti nyemprotin selang ke muka Yoongi seperti di MV Fire Truck _boyband_ terkenal itu.

Siapa tahu. Kau berteman dengan alien, masalahnya.

"Yeah," Yoongi mengangguk kecil, "saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Baek-hyung, tiba-tiba dia nge-dj pake kompor dan teriak-teriak 'FIRE' terus tersenyum sok-sok-inosen ke arahku ketika aku mau ambil minum, 'INFIRES HYUNG, INFIRES'. Gitu."

 _Demi kolor Ado di Colorado, itu sinting_ , batin Jungkook.

" _Well_ , kau berkenalan dengan Baek-hyung ketika dia sedang _hunting_ _eyeliner_ dan tidak ada yang menemaninya, jadi dia menyeret kau untuk belanja _eyeliner_ -nya karena kau sendirian," kata Taehyung berdiri sambil terkekeh.

"Yeah, aku berkenalan dengan sahabat-sahabatku dengan cara sinting," Yoongi mendengus kesal.

"Jadi, untuk menjadi sahabatmu, harus ada perkenalan sinting?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya, aku gak tahu," jawab Yoongi, "tapi, kalo semakin sinting orang, semakin aku ingat dia, jadilah gitu."

"Yoongi-hyung seperti magnet orang-orang sinting aja," Taehyung memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"Kau itu termasuk sinting, Kim Tae," dengus Yoongi, yang dibalas dengan cengiran Taehyung.

"Hmm…perkenalan dengan cara sinting bukan spesialis gue, tapi sebagai _Golden Maknae_ , gue pasti bisa mencaritahunya," gumam Jungkook, mengusap dagunya.

" _Golden Maknae_?" bisik Yoongi mendongak ke belakang.

"Dia maknae yang serba bisa, hyung, makanya dijuluki _Golden Maknae_ ," bisik Taehyung di dekat telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi geli.

"Kau tak perlu menggunakan cara _absurd_ untuk berkenalan denganku," kata Yoongi. Jungkook-pun melihat ke arah pemuda manis itu. "Oke, jadi, tadi, siapa namamu?"

"Jeon Jungkook," jawab Jungkook, yang entah kenapa gugup.

"Jeon…" Yoongi bergumam, dahinya berkerut, "aku merasa familiar dengan keluarga Jeon."

"Tentu saja, hyung, keluarga Jeon itu salah satu keluarga terkaya di KorSel―mungkin aja di Asia, atau dunia, aku gak tahu," tutur Taehyung.

"Bukan…" Yoongi menggeleng pelan, tidak yakin, "aku merasa…pernah mengenal Jeon…secara personal, tapi aku tidak ingat."

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan kita pernah dijodohkan sewaktu kecil?" kata Jungkook menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Mana mungkin, Appa sinting-ku saja menyuruhku mencari mantu sendiri," Yoongi menatap datar Jungkook.

"Ngapain nyari lagi, hyung? 'Kan ada aku," goda Taehyung.

"Yak, Alien Sinting, minggir!" Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Taehyung, "aku harus segera kembali sebelum Appa sinting itu melakukan hal macam-macam sama barang-barang pribadiku. Sampai jumpa!"

Yoongi melesat begitu saja, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang memerhatikan pemuda manis itu berlari dengan lucunya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat gaya lari pemuda manis itu. "Dia manis sekali," gumam Jungkook.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Taehyung melirik dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Yeah, begitulah," jawab Jungkook tanpa menoleh.

"Sori aja, dia udah punya gue."

"Oh ya, kata siapa? Dia masih nyari mantu, kok."

"Ya kata gue, lah. Kami tuh udah solid!" seru Taehyung menepuk dadanya, bangga.

"Heleh, lihat aja nanti, gue rebut dia dari lo," Jungkook tersenyum meremehkan.

"Emangnya lo bisa apa, bocah?" Taehyung balas mengejek.

"Gue bisa ngelakuin apapun, Tae-hyung," seringai Jungkook melebar. "Karena gue Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

or TBC?

.

.

 **A/N** : _First fic aku di BTS fandom dan di K-POP fandom. Aku baru jadi K-POPers September lalu tapi udah kenal BTS dari setahun yang lalu XD_

 _Akhir-akhir ini aku menjelajahi fanfic2 K-POP fandom dan aku gatel pengen nulis fanfic tapi gak tahu apa, dan aku takutnya entar kena WB :"_

 _Btw, aku terus kepikiran AU dimana Yoongi dan Jihoon ini anak orang kaya (si Appa Sinting XD) yang tidak diperlakukan seperti anak orang kaya pada umumnya. Dan Appa-nya ini labil. Kadang (lebih banyak) keras kayak ngedidik militer gitu, kadang dimanjain anaknya, kadang dinistain anaknya kayak nyita uangnya XD terus kalo mau dibalikin uangnya, mereka harus punya mantu dulu :v_

 _Appa ini orang yang sangat sangat sangat kaya jadi dia suka menghambur-hamburkan uang XD_

 _Walopun Appa-nya kencan sama orang random, Yoongi dan Jihoon tetep sayang Appa-nya (salah satu faktornya karena bank mereka XD)_

 _Anyway, aku gak tahu di sini Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook tingkat sekolahnya apa. Ada yang bisa kasih saran?_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah membaca :)_


	2. Kuliah

**Sweet First Love ©** **AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Humor | Romance | Friendship**

 **MinYoon | Taegi | KookGa**

 **uke!Yoongi**

 **.**

 **|Kuliah|**

 **[** _Italic/bicara dalam hati **]**_

 **.**

Yoongi mendengus kesal seraya merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Appa-nya pasti lagi di mode paling sintingnya hingga menyita semua uang yang dia punya. Udahlah kartu kredit dilarang, sekarang uang disita.

Min Yoongi mendadak miskin.

Mau dicerca sekasar apapun, mau diserang sekejam apapun, yang namanya uang disita ya disita, gak bakal dibalikin sebelum punya mantu.

Nah, ini lagi mantu.

"Arrrrgghhh," Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Jatuh cinta aja kagak pernah apalagi nyari mantu, dasar Appa sinting!" seru Yoongi kesal.

Emang menyedihkan banget kalo Yoongi gak pernah jatuh cinta selama 22 tahun hidupnya, tapi, itulah faktanya. Yoongi sih masa' bodoh sama yang namanya 'jatuh cinta' karena aturan 'gila' Appa-nya yang menyebabkan masa mudanya lebih 'gila' dari kebanyakan remaja 'gila'.

.

.

.

Oke, tadi dia mikirin apa? Yoongi pusing sendiri.

"Arrrgghh….Appa pabo sialan, dasar pak tua sinting gak tahu malu!" Yoongi terus mengumpat sambil guling-guling di kasur. Tapi, semenit kemudian dia berhenti sambil terengah-engah.

Ternyata guling-guling menguras tenaga.

Yoongi meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, namun dadanya malah sesak. Sepertinya oksigen di kamarnya yang mewah sudah menipis. Yoongi berpikir sejenak untuk membuka jendela kamarnya atau tidak. Tapi, Yoongi akhirnya memilih diam di kasur karena oksigen emang lebih langka di malam hari.

Masa' dia harus rebutan oksigen sama pohon-pohon di luar? Kesannya tuh gak elit.

"Ihhh, ngeselin banget sih!" Yoongi memukul-mukul bantalnya tanpa ampun, "dasar Appa sinting, bego, gila, sarap, sakit jiwa! Sana aja pergi ke Brazil abis bilang semua uang gue disita! Biarin aja, gue doain lo dimakan rayap!"

Yoongi menghentikan pukulannya sejenak. Dia berpikir. "Kok rayap…" dia merasa ada yang janggal, "ih, bego, harusnya piranha! Dasar Appa sialan! Bikin gue makin bego, 'kan?!" dan, dengan lebih sadis, dia menyiksa bantalnya.

Yah, salahin aja Appa terus. Yang bego juga lo.

"MATI LO SANA!" Yoongi melempar bantalnya ke arah jendela karena mendengar ucapan imajiner Appa-nya. "Udah mati masih aja ngeganggu, tenang di alam sana aja napa?!"

Yoon, masih hidup loh bapak lo ini. Entar pulang gak Appa beliin cheese cake loh.

"Aigoo…kakek-kakek sialan," Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal satu lagi, yang berada di kasurnya. "Ngancem aja terus. Kek cheese cake cuman ada di Brazil aja."

BRAK! Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya dibanting oleh seseorang. Yoongi udah _feeling_ siapa yang ngedobrak pintu kamarnya yang mahal itu. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Yoongi berseru, "Yak, Jihoon-pabo, jangan banting-banting pintu! Mahal tahu! Hyung lo ini lagi miskin!"

"Hyuuuungg~!" setelah membanting pintu lagi untuk menutupnya, Jihoon menghampiri Yoongi di atas kasur sambil merengek.

Dengan kesal, Yoongi membalikkan badannya, melihat adik kesayangannya―iyalah, dia adik satu-satunya Yoongi―yang duduk sambil memeluk guling yang biasa Yoongi bawa tidur. Yoongi yang tadinya tiduran kini duduk bersila menghadap Jihoon sambil memangku bantal tadi.

"Ape, Bihun?" tanya Yoongi sewot.

"Ih, nama gue Jihoon, hyung!" rengek Jihoon.

"Serah dah, bodoh amet gue mah," kata Yoongi acuh tak acuh, "lo ngapain ke sini, hah? Dateng-dateng ngerajuk, banting-banting pintu. Lo kira tuh pintu murah, hah? Gue lagi miskin, bego."

"Ih, itu 'kan cuman dari emas, murah kok," kata Jihoon memajukan bibirnya.

"Murah gigi lo, peyang!" Yoongi menoyor kepala Jihoon, "emas mahal, gila! Lo kira plastik apa?!"

"Tapi, kata Appa, emas yang murah, plastik yang mahal," jawab Jihoon menentang perkataan Yoongi.

Yoongi _speechless_ berat. Dia nyaris lupa kalo Appa-nya lebih sinting dari yang dia kira. Holang kaya mah beda ya, beda. "Sekalian aja tepung setengah juta sebutirnya!"

"Lah, hyung, itu mah mahal banget, gila," protes Jihoon.

"Udah lah, capek gue. Kepala gue udah puyeng, tambah lagi lo di sini. Ngapain coba?!"

"Ih, hyung, uang gue disita ama Appa sinting itu!"

"Hah?! Uang lo juga disita, Ji?!"

"IYAAA HYUUUNG!"

"Berarti lo miskin dong, sekarang?"

"Ih, hyung seneng banget gue ikutan miskin," Jihoon makin merajuk, "terus katanya disuruh nyari mantu. Nyari mantu dimana, coba? Sephen-Elephant?"

"Lah, mana gue tahu, olshop coba cari."

"Ih, hyuuungg~" Jihoon menggoyangkan tubuhnya, tanda-tanda merajuknya akan lama selesai.

"Lah gue juga disuruh cari mantu, Woozi-ya!" seru Yoongi menghela napas berat, "udah gitu, si Appa sinting itu malah pergi ke Brazil. Entahlah, gue udah gak ngerti lagi."

Yoongi merebahkan dirinya di kasur, memasang bantal di pangkuannya berada di bawah kepalanya. Jihoon ikutan merebahkan diri di sampingnya, memeluk guling.

"Gue tidur di sini ya, hyung," pinta Jihoon.

"Hn," jawab Yoongi tanpa minat.

"Ada Joon-hyung dan Yixing-hyung tadi. Katanya mereka nginap di sini selagi Appa pergi. Besok pagi kita tanya mereka tentang ini yuk."

"Serah deh. Tarik selimut terus tidur sana."

Jihoon menarik selimut yang berada di ujung kasur hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya hingga batas leher. "Malam hyung."

"Malam, Jihoon," ucap Yoongi sebelum menutup matanya.

 **…**

Ini masih pagi, jam tujuh pagi, dan Appa sintingnya sukses membuat Yoongi dan Jihoon cengo.

"Suho-appa, Lay-eomma, ini maksudnya apa coba?!" seru Yoongi tidak percaya, menatap tab putih dengan logo apel yang digigit yang ada di atas meja makan.

Suho, nama aslinya itu Joonmyeon, dan Lay, nama aslinya itu Yixing, cuman bisa senyum simpati. Lay masih sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan, sedangkan Suho duduk manis di meja makan, ingin menjelaskan situasi ke kedua adik kecilnya.

Yoongi dan Jihoon sering memanggil Suho dan Lay dengan embel-embel 'appa' dan 'eomma' karena keduanya selalu bersikap seperti orang tua untuk Yoongi dan Jihoon, melebihi Appa sinting mereka yang berada di Brazil sekarang.

 _For your information_ , Yoongi dan Jihoon itu adek laknat, makanya Suho, kakak tiri keduanya, yang memiliki Appa yang sama, selalu ternistakan.

Dan, mereka kalo lagi ngumpul bareng lebih suka manggil pake nama alias daripada nama asli, kecuali kalo ada omongan serius.

Tambahan informasi lagi, Suho dan Lay udah menikah―walopun belum punya anak―dan Suho yang menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan terkenal ini adalah orang paling kaya diantara saudaranya.

"Sugar-baby, Woozi-baby, duduk dulu dan dengarkan appa-mu berbicara," perintah Suho.

"Ih, jelasin dulu, Suho-appa! Ini maksudnya apaan?!" seru Jihoon tidak terima.

"Babies, duduk dulu, oke? Dengarkan Suho berbicara dulu," perintah Lay.

Dengan enggan, Yoongi dan Jihoon duduk di hadapan Suho. Sedangkan sang hyung tertua masih tersenyum, mencoba mengambil alih situasi.

"Oke, anak-anak," Suho mengawali, "video itu ditinggalkan di depan pintu kamar kami kemarin dan baru kami temukan tadi pagi. Seperti yang kalian lihat di video itu, Appa menyuruh kalian untuk kembali ke sekolah, ke universitas yang kalian masuki. Appa sudah mengatur segala keperluan kalian―barang-barangnya ada di ruang tamu."

"Tapi, Suho-appa!" Yoongi memprotes, "kemaren-kemaren pas gue sama Woozi diterima di universitas itu, Appa ngelarang kami sekolah dan nyuruh kami kerja di perusahaannya!"

"Iya!" Jihoon mendukung protesan hyung-nya, "katanya, sekolah itu gak guna, buang-buang waktu, mending kerja!"

Lay meletakkan empat piring nasi goreng kimchi di atas meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Suho. Dia tersenyum ke kedua anak asuhnya, "Suga, Woozi, sepertinya, daripada belajar, Appa kalian menyuruh kembali ke sekolah untuk mencari mantu deh."

"THE FUCK?!" Yoongi dan Jihoon berteriak serempak.

" _Kids, language_ ," Lay mengingatkan.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi," Jihoon memprotes lagi, "sekolah itu sarana buat belajar, bukan buat nyari mantu!"

"Aigoo…Appa gue sinting stadium akhir," Yoongi mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Aku tahu, _baby_ , Appa kita emang sinting kelewat parah," Suho tersenyum menyetujui ucapan Yoongi, "tapi, karena ini sudah dititahkan, kalian akan pergi ke sekolah mulai hari ini. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah, atau kalian mau pergi sendiri?"

Yoongi dan Jihoon saling pandang, lalu mengangguk lemah.

Suho dan Lay tersenyum puas. "Oke, _kids_ , ayo siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah," seru Lay menepuk tangannya, "sebelumnya, ayo sarapan dulu."

"Tapi…" Jihoon mencicit, "uang jajan?"

"Uang jajan?" Suho mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Uang kami 'kan disita, Suho-appa-ku tercinta," Yoongi menjelaskan dengan nada malas, "lah iya kami pergi ke sekolah tanpa uang jajan. Kita gak hidup di zaman dinosaurus makan batu masalahnya."

"Tenang, tenang, entar aku kasih kalian koleksi kartu kreditku," kata Suho memecahkan masalah keuangan keluarganya.

Yoongi dan Jihoon cemberut.

"Tahulah yang kaya!" seru Jihoon kesal, mulai memakan nasi goreng kimchi-nya.

"Dasar Suholang kaya," cibir Yoongi, yang juga memakan sarapannya.

Lay tertawa geli dan Suho cuman bisa pasrah diejek sama kedua _dongsaeng_ tercintanya.

 **…**

Yoongi dan Jihoon memilih untuk jalan kaki ke sekolah, tidak diantarkan Suho. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolah sebenarnya lumayan jauh kalo jalan kaki. Tapi, karena ide nista mereka yang pengen ngaret dari sekolah―lagian sekolah juga gak guna buat mereka―jadilah mereka jalan kaki.

Kenapa gak bawa mobil sama motor?

Karena, ternyata kunci mobil dan motor mereka dibawa sama Appa sinting mereka ke Brazil, entah apa gunanya.

"Yoon-hyung," panggil Jihoon.

"Hn?" sahut Yoongi dengan malas.

"Kita kuliah masuk jam berapa?"

"Hm…" Yoongi setengah berpikir, "delapan kalo gak salah."

Jihoon memeriksa jam tangannya, "Sekarang udah jam delapan, hyung."

"Lalu?" tanya Yoongi ogah-ogahan.

Jihoon menatap Yoongi sebentar, sebelum mengikuti ekspresi malas campur datar Yoongi. "Ngaret ya, hyung, ngaret."

"Udah tiga tahun bolos, terus dateng-dateng ngaret," Yoongi sedikit menyeringai dengan rencananya, " _perfect_."

Jihoon meregangkan tangannya, "Bagaimana dengan kelas kita, hyung?"

"Yah…tahu deh, tanya guru barangkali."

Mereka berjalan ke kampus dengan santai tanpa memedulikan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan, mengabaikan kemacetan jalanan, dan kebisingan transportasi.

Ya, tapi, mereka jadi kesal sendiri mendengar klakson.

"Bawel banget dah nih mobil, gue bakar baru tahu," gerutu Yoongi kesal.

"Sate dulu, hyung, baru dibakar," gerutu Jihoon menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Nah, tuh pinter," kata Yoongi, "eh, tuh dia, di depan, kampus kita."

"Hmm…sepertinya ada yang terlambat juga," kata Jihoon menyipitkan matanya, "seperti Chanyeol-hyung."

"Mane?" Yoongi mengikuti arah tunjuk Jihoon, "eh, iye, Chanyeol…ama…kek-nya gue kenal."

"Masa'?" Jihoon melirik Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Hu-uh," Yoongi mengangguk, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pria yang bersama Chanyeol, "namanya…Jimin kalo gak salah, baru kemaren sih gue ketemunya."

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Di pinggir laut, pas gue bilang mo buang kamera ke laut ituloh."

Jihoon _speechless_ , "Jadi beneran dibuang ke laut?"

"Iyalah, 'kan kalo barang gak guna buang ke laut aja."

Jihoon memasang muka masam. "Kadang gue yang sedeng, kadang lo yang sedeng."

"Sebenarnya, kita sedeng karena bapak kita sedeng."

"Suho-hyung juga sedeng?"

" _Absolutely, yes_."

Yoongi dan Jihoon sudah mendekati gerbang, dimana terlihat Chanyeol dan Jimin yang sedang memelas dengan satpam. Merasa ada yang mendekat, Chanyeol dan Jimin-pun menoleh. Jimin langsung kaget.

"Min Yoongi?!" Jimin menunjuk ke arah Yoongi sambil berteriak. Dan, ketika dia melihat Jihoon, dia langsung menunjuknya, "Min Yoongi ada dua?!"

"Bego," jawaban spontan Yoongi.

"Ketemu orang sarap lagi, hyung?" tanya Jihoon.

"Namanya juga sepupunya Chanyeol, ya sama-sama bego deh," jawab Yoongi.

"Aigoo, Yoongi~ Jihoon~ jangan gitu deh," seru Chanyeol, mengelus kepala adik sepupunya, Jimin, "sepupu gue emang rada sarap."

"Iye, sama kayak elo," jawaban spontan Yoongi lagi.

Chanyeol sedikit meringis mendengarnya dan Jimin tersenyum menang, merasa dibela oleh pujaan hatinya. Melihat senyum Jimin, Chanyeol langsung memukul kepala Jimin, dan akhirnya mereka berantem.

Yoongi yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sekarang, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke adeknya yang lagi ngegoyangin pagar dan menuntut satpam untuk membiarkannya masuk.

"Maaf dek, tapi, sudah peraturannya begitu…" jawab pak satpam yang lama-lama ngeri juga ngelihat Jihoon.

"Ya terus kenapa, gitu loh?! Peduli amet ma peraturan! Lo gak tahu gue siapa, hah?! LO GAK TAHU GUE SIAPA?!" Jihoon menggoyang pagar dengan kasar hingga menarik perhatian sekitar.

"Tapi dek―" ucapan pak satpam dipotong.

"Bapak gak tahu gue sama abang gue punya hak istimewa, hah?! Kami tuh mahasiswa ber-hak istimewa di sini! Harusnya bapak hafal sama muka-muka mahasiswa spesial macam gue sama abang gue! Sekarang, bukain kagak ato gue telpon rektor kampus ini!" ancam Jihoon.

Ya, pastilah pak satpam ngeri sama ancamannya. Tapi, ya, peraturan ya peraturan. Pak satpam taat aturan. Walaupun impiannya menjadi militer tidak tercapai, setidaknya dia bisa melakukannya dengan menaati peraturan.

"Maaf dek, tapi, selama saya bekerja di sini―yaitu 20 tahun―tidak ada saya mendengar soal mahasiswa ber-hak istimewa," kata pak satpam itu.

"A…pa…?!" geram Jihoon, mencengkram pagar besi itu hingga menimbulkan suara retak. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat memerah karena marah.

Yoongi yang melihat kelakuan adiknya itu tertawa kecil―yang membuat Jimin terpesona―dan mendekati Jihoon. Dia menepuk pelan pundak Jihoon dan mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruhnya ke belakang. Dengan enggan, Jihoon berjalan ke belakang dengan tatapan mengiris pak satpam.

Yoongi masih tersenyum dengan manis kepada pak satpam―yang membuat penjaga gerbang itu bertambah ngeri. Biasanya, orang yang suka senyum-senyum di saat krisis adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Nama saya Min Yoongi, pak," kata Yoongi dengan sopan, lalu menunjuk ke arah Jihoon, "dan itu adik saya, Lee Jihoon."

"Kok beda marga?" bisik Jimin bingung.

"Keluarga mereka kompleks sih," bisik Chanyeol, "mending gak usah dibahas."

"Dan, apa yang dikatakan Jihoon memang benar, kami memiliki hak istimewa. Saya dan Jihoon mendaftar ke universitas ini sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu dan meraih nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk dengan nilai sempurna, dan, jika bapak masih ingat―karena saya ingat bapak melihat upacara mahasiswa baru―saya memberikan kata sambutan. Saat itu saya menggunakan jas abu-abu dengan dasi hitam garis-garis.

"Dengan kekuasaan ayah saya, kami berdua bisa masuk atau absen kapan saja. Dan, dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun ini, kami diperintahkan untuk mengurus perusahaan dan absen dari kuliah. Tetapi, pagi ini, beliau menyuruh kami untuk pergi kuliah. Karena mendadak, kami menjadi terlambat. Tetapi, bukan berarti kami tidak bisa masuk seperti peraturan.

"Kami, para pemegang hak istimewa, bisa mengakses kampus pada jam berapa saja. Dan, jika bapak ingin tahu siapa saja yang memiliki hak istimewa, saya bisa menyebutkannya karena sejauh ini hanya ada 5 pemilik hak istimewa, termasuk saya dan adik saya.

"Yang pertama tentu saya dan adik saya. Lalu, yang ketiga dan keempat adalah mahasiswa semester lima, Jessica Jung dan Irene atau Bae Juhyun. Dan, yang terakhir adalah mahasiswa baru, Jeon Jungkook. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakan pada rektor universitas ini―yang, omong-omong, sekarang dipegang oleh Wu Yi Fan, 'kan?"

Semua orang yang mendengar ocehan Yoongi―kecuali Jihoon, tentu saja―hanya bisa cengo dan mangap-mangap. Yang pertama kali sadar adalah Jimin.

"Bocah manja itu punya hak istimewa?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, merasa heran.

Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya, "Bocah manja siapa?"

"Jungkook."

"Nah, dia orang kaya, dia punya hak istimewa," Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya, tidak peduli.

"Eh, tapi gue juga orang kaya! Masa' gak dapet hak istimewa, sih?!" seru Chanyeol protes.

"Nah, lo itu miskin," jawab Yoongi dengan tatapan datar, yang membuat Jimin tertawa dan Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Orang miskin gak boleh ngejek orang lain miskin," tegur Jihoon.

Yoongi mendelik ke arah adik kesayangannya―yang saking disayang rasanya pengen di cekik, "Lu, sekali lagi ngomong, gue laporin ke Pak RT."

Jihoon tersenyum kecut, "Aduin aja mulu. Lagian Pak RT lagi di Turki nyari karpet."

"Bomat, Ji, bomat," kata Yoongi sarkastik, lalu memandang pak satpam, tanpa emosi, "jadi, bolehkah saya masuk atau haruskah saya menelepon Kris-hyung dulu? Dua puluh tahun kerja Anda mungkin akan berakhir jika saya harus menelepon Kris-hyung," lalu tersenyum kecil, meremehkan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pak satpam itu membuka pagar. Yoongi dan Jihoon tampak puas dan keduanya memasuki area kampus.

Yoongi berbalik, "Tutup lagi yang bener pak. Jangan sampe dua curut itu masuk ke lingkup kampus."

Dan, pak satpam hanya mengangguk.

"Apa?! Yoongi, gue musti masuk! Jam pertama gue Choi-ssaem, woi!" seru Chanyeol protes.

"Yoongi-ssi, biarkanlah kami masuk!" Jimin, yang dikenal sebagai orang kaya, kini mengemis―memohon sih sebenarnya.

Yoongi tersenyum gusi, yang terlihat sangat manis, "Sampai bertemu saat makan siang, Chanyeolie, Jimin-ssi!"

.

.

.

"Aigoo~ imut banget~" Jimin _fangirling_ -an.

"Arrgghh! Yoongi sialan!" sedangkan Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

 **…**

Yoongi menyeruput _strawberry milkshake_ traktiran Seokjin―sahabat sekaligus hyung sekaligus 'emak figur' di lingkup persahabatannya―dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Di sampingnya, duduk Jihoon menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ traktiran Jeonghan―sejenis Seokjin di lingkup persahabatan Jihoon―sambil meniru kakaknya, memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Sedangkan sekumpulan mahasiswa populer di kampus―Seokjin, Baekhyun, Tao, Chanyeol, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, dan Seungkwan―duduk mengelilingi keduanya dengan tampang serius, penasaran, kaget, dan bingung.

"Jadi…" Seokjin mengawali pembicaraan, "ada apa dengan kalian hari ini?"

"Ada apa dengan kita?" tanya Yoongi bingung, lalu menukar pandang dengan Jihoon, yang juga terlihat bingung.

"Apa kalian kemarin disambar belut? Karena, ini sudah tiga tahun sejak kalian membolos dari kuliah," tanya Jeonghan.

"Hah…." Yoongi dan Jihoon sama-sama menghela napas panjang, yang membuat semua orang mengerutkan kening mereka. Pasti terjadi sesuatu tidak mengenakan di keluarga kompleks Yoongi dan Jihoon. Tapi, mereka perlu tahu apa yang terjadi, sebagai sahabat yang baik.

"Uang kami disita," jawab Yoongi menjelaskan keadaan.

Sedangkan yang lain malah cengo mendegar ucapan tiga kata yang _simple_ dari mulut Yoongi. Mereka terus mematung seperti itu selama lima menit, membuat Yoongi dan Jihoon memesan _milkshake_ kedua mereka.

"APA?!" semuanya berteriak nyaring hingga diperhatikan satu kantin.

"Itu gila!" seru Baekhyun, entah kenapa, histeris.

"Yeah, gila, bencana, aku tahu," Yoongi menganguk setuju.

"Terus, untuk mendapatkan uang itu kembali, kami harus mencari mantu," sambung Jihoon.

"THE HELL?!" kali ini Chanyeol yang berteriak, "Lu suka sama orang aja gak pernah, gimana mau nyari mantu?!"

"Ya, mana gue tahu, yang dititahkan begitu," Jihoon mengangkat bahu tidak peduli sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ -nya.

"Terus, kenapa kalian masuk kuliah hari ini?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Yoongi menelan _milkshake_ -nya sebelum berbicara, "Karena, pagi tadi, ada tab di meja makan yang berisi video Appa sinting itu, yang menyuruh kami berdua untuk kuliah."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan mencari mantu?" tanya Seugkwan masih bingung.

Jihoon menatapnya masam, "Kami disuruh nyari mantu di sini, bego."

"HAH?!" semuanya kembali berteriak.

"GILA!" teriak Chanyeol, ikutan histeris bersama Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Appa kalian sinting banget?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

Yoongi dan Jihoon mengangkat bahu, menandakan tidak tahu.

"Terus, yang tadi pagi bener dong," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "berarti, lo pada miskin dong."

Entah kenapa, suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Semuanya memandangi Yoongi dan Jihoon. Sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ -nya, Yoongi mengambil dompetnya, dan menunjukkan bagian dalamnya, yang membuat semuanya meringis.

Di salah satu bagian penyimpanan kartu terdapat kartu hitam dengan tulisan yang berkilau emas. Sebuah kartu kredit bank internasional yang berstandar tinggi.

"Gue dapet uang saku dari appa gue satu lagi," kata Yoongi dengan bangga.

Semuanya memandangi Jihoon setelah itu.

"Ya, gue juga dapetlah. Misalkan gue kagak, gue udah ngancurin perumahan Golden Ways kali," jawab Jihoon dengan tatapan datar.

Semua meringis mendengarnya.

"Jadi, jadi," Baekhyun menopang dagu, seringai telah menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya si Raja Eyeliner sudah masuk ke 'gosip mode'. "Sudah ada kandidat?"

"Oh, oh!" Tao berseru senang sambil menyeringai, "apa adek si Baek yang kurang waras itu masuk kandidat?"

"Apa? Tidak!" jawab Yoongi langsung mengelak.

"Wah, langsung ngelak nih," Wonwoo menyeringai jahil. "Tanda-tanda nih."

"Ih, apaan sih?!" Yoongi mengelak lagi, tapi wajahnya bersemu merah.

Seokjin tertawa geli melihatnya, "Apa ini, Yoongi? Wajahmu mengkhianatimu?"

"Ughh…kalian menyebalkan…" Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja, membuat yang lain tertawa senang―kecuali Jihoon, dia sibuk minum _milkshake_.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan adik sepupu gue, Park Jimin?" tanya Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Hah?" Yoongi mendongak ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengannya dan Jimin?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kemaren tuh, Yoongi sama Jimin ketemu di pinggir pantai…" Chanyeol makin menyeringai, membuat yang lain ikutan menyeringai, sedangkan telingai Yoongi sudah memerah, menahan malu dan amarah.

"Terus…Jimin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…." lanjut Chanyeol, yang diiringi suara 'awww' dan 'cieee' dari teman-teman sebangsanya.

"Wah, wah, wah, apaan nih…?" seru Tao senang. Virus ngegosip ala cabe-nya Baekhyun mulai menyebar nih kek-nya. "Taehyung punya rival baru, kah?"

"Apaan sih?! Enggak, enggak, enggak!" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangannya. Suaranya merajuk seperti anak kecil, membuatnya terlihat imut sekali.

"Aigoo…unyu banget…" ucap Seokjin, seolah menjadi emak yang bangga terhadap ke-unyu-an anaknya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, membuat yang dipeluk dan orang-orang di sekitar tersentak kaget. Yoongi segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang memeluknya, mendapati wajah tampan seseorang yang lebih muda darinya, yang terlihat familiar.

"Maaf ya, tapi, aku juga ingin daftar menjadi calon mantu Yoongi-sunbae."

Semua orang cengo, mangap-mangap kayak ikan. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah Jihoon yang memandangi Yoongi dan seseorang yang memeluk hyungnya sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ , membuat suara 'sluurrpp' yang lumayan mengganggu _event_ serius itu.

"Jeon Jungkook…?!" tanya Yoongi kaget.

Orang yang memeluknya itu, Jungkook, tersenyum menawan kepadanya, "Halo, Yoongi-sunbae. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

 **…**

Jungkook tertawa laknat, bersama Taehyung, ketika melihat Jimin dihukum karena datang terlambat bersama Chanyeol. Setelah didiamkan di luar pagar beberapa menit―setengah jam bisa dibilang terlalu cepat, pasti lebih lama dari itu―mereka diizinkan masuk oleh Lee-ssaem lalu dihukum lari keliling lapangan 20 kali.

Tapi, hukuman tak berhenti di sana. Hukuman berlanjut hingga waktu makan siang atau istirahat, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung tertawa sepuas-puasnya. Jungkook dan Taehyung segera menemui Jimin yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang di dekat lapangan sambil terengah-engah. Kedua makhluk laknat itu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, membuat Jimin mendengus kesal.

"Dimana Chanyeol-hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"Gabung sama geng-nya paling," jawab Jimin acuh tak acuh.

"Kemaren lo kemana aja, hah, bantet?! Lu utang ma gue 5k _dollars_ ," seru Jungkook menepuk keras punggung Jimin.

"Bukannya kemaren _poundsterling_?" tanya Taehyung.

"Gue ganti jadi _dollars_ ," jawab Jungkook.

"Dasar matre, udah kaya masih aja matre, gue doain lo miskin entar," Jimin mendengus kesal.

"Lagian lo kemana kemaren, coy? Nyusahin orang tahu gak," tanya Taehyung.

"Sopan dikit napa, gue lebih tua," gerutu Jimin lirih.

"Hah?" Taehyung budeg mendadak.

"Ya, gue habis dari mana-mana, bego," seru Jimin sewot.

"Lu ngilang kagak bilang-bilang sih," Jungkook menoyor kepala Jimin.

"Aish, ngeselin banget sih kalian," Jimin bangkit dari kursi, "udah ah, gue mau ke kantin."

"Traktir ye, soalnya kemaren gue sama Jungkook udah nyariin lo kemana-mana sampe ngabisin uang berapa ratus ribu won," Taehyung menyengir kotak.

"Terserah deh, terserah," dan Jimin pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda selama perjalanan ke kantin. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan kedua sunbae mereka dari klub _dance_ ―dan telah menjadi satu geng kelimanya―yaitu Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Yo, bocah," sapa Hoseok, "muka lo napa, Jim?"

"Dia tadi telat, hyung," lapor Taehyung.

"Terus dihukum sama Lee-ssaem, terus kami nyuruh dia traktirin kami," lanjut Jungkook.

"Wah, wah, wah…" Namjoon menyeringai, "kalo lo mau traktir orang, ajak kita-kita juga dong."

"Ih…hyung~" Jimin merengek kesal, membuat yang lain tertawa. Kelimanya pun pergi ke kantin, yang sekarang sudah disesaki manusia-manusia berjenis ragam. Mereka mengantri di _stand-stand_ yang ingin mereka beli sambil sesekali bercanda.

"HAH?!"

"GILA!"

"Huh?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan yang dia dengar. Dia melihat sunbae-sunbae populer berkumpul di satu meja, sedang memandang dua orang―yang terlihat mirip dari belakang―dengan tatapan kaget. Karena penasaran, Jungkook berjalan mendekati perkumpulan itu.

Jungkook itu populer―juga kaya―jadi, kalo ngedeketin perkumpulan senior populer hukumnya gak haram.

"Terus, yang tadi pagi bener dong," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "berarti, lo pada miskin dong."

 _Hah? Chanyeol-sunbae nekat banget bilang orang miskin,_ batin Jungkook lumayan kaget.

Entah kenapa, suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Semua orang di bangku itu memandangi orang yang membelakangi Jungkook. Sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ -nya, orang yang bersurai hitam mengambil dompetnya, dan menunjukkan bagian dalamnya, yang membuat semuanya meringis.

Entah apa isinya, kayaknya _emejing_ banget melihat wajah-wajah sunbae-nya jadi begitu.

"Gue dapet uang saku dari appa gue satu lagi," kata orang bersurai hitam itu dengan bangga.

 _Dapet uang saku aja bangga?_ Jungkook mengerutkan kening. Lalu, mengingat wajah-wajah aneh sunbae-nya tadi, Jungkook berspekulasi. _Jangan-jangan orang ini dapet kartu kredit bank itu?_

Semuanya memandangi orang di sebelahnya, yang berambut cokelat pasir, setelah itu.

"Ya, gue juga dapetlah. Misalkan gue kagak, gue udah ngancurin perumahan Golden Ways kali," jawabnya. Suaranya datar.

Semua meringis mendengarnya.

 _Sadis amet, mas,_ batin Jungkook spontan.

"Jadi, jadi," Baekhyun menopang dagu, seringai telah menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya si Raja Eyeliner sudah masuk ke 'gosip mode'. "Sudah ada kandidat?"

"Oh, oh!" Tao berseru senang sambil menyeringai, "apa adek si Baek yang kurang waras itu masuk kandidat?"

 _Tae-hyung?_ Jungkook mengerutkan kening. _Masuk kandidat apa?_

"Apa? Tidak!" jawab orang bersurai hitam langsung mengelak.

"Wah, langsung ngelak nih," Wonwoo menyeringai jahil. "Tanda-tanda nih."

 _Tanda-tanda kehamilan?_ otak Jungkook merespon spontan. Namun, langsung ditepisnya jawaban itu. _Apaan sih Kook…kurang minum air laut lo._

"Ih, apaan sih?!" orang bersurai hitam itu mengelak lagi. Lehernya terlihat merah.

Seokjin tertawa geli melihatnya, "Apa ini, Yoongi? Wajahmu mengkhianatimu?"

 _Yoongi?_ Otak Jungkook mulai memproses segalanya. Matanya, tanpa henti, memerhatikan orang bersurai hitam itu. _Min Yoongi? Yoongi yang kemaren ketemu di jalan bareng Tae-hyung?_

"Ughh…kalian menyebalkan…" orang bersurai hitam itu membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja, membuat yang lain tertawa senang―kecuali orang bersurai cokelat pasir di sampingnya, dia sibuk minum _milkshake_.

 _Pas dipikir-pikir lagi, suaranya lumayan mirip Min Yoongi, sih_ , mata Jungkook masih belum berpaling dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu. _Min Yoongi kuliah di sini? Dia sunbae-ku?_

"Hei, bagaimana dengan adik sepupuku, Park Jimin?" tanya Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Hah?" orang bersurai hitam itu―Yoongi―mendongak ke arah Chanyeol.

 _Hah?_ Jungkook juga ikutan melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengannya dan Jimin?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kemaren tuh, Yoongi sama Jimin ketemu di pinggir pantai…" Chanyeol makin menyeringai, membuat yang lain ikutan menyeringai, sedangkan telingai Yoongi sudah memerah, menahan malu dan amarah.

"Terus…Jimin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…." lanjut Chanyeol, yang diiringi suara 'awww' dan 'cieee' dari teman-teman sebangsanya.

 _The fuck?! Jadi, kemaren Jimin-bantet-hyung itu kabur ke pinggir pantai?!_ Jungkook shock, _ketemu Yoongi-sunbae lagi!_

"Wah, wah, wah, apaan nih…?" seru Tao senang. Virus ngegosip ala cabe-nya Baekhyun mulai menyebar nih kek-nya. "Taehyung punya rival baru, kah?"

"Apaan sih?! Enggak, enggak, enggak!" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangannya. Suaranya merajuk seperti anak kecil, membuatnya terlihat imut sekali.

"Aigoo…unyu banget…" ucap Seokjin, seolah menjadi emak yang bangga terhadap ke-unyu-an anaknya.

 _Iya, Yoongi-sunbae unyu banget, jadi pengen deh,_ Jungkook senyam-senyum sendiri. Namun, dia segera sadar. _Tunggu, kemaren 'kan Yoongi-sunbae bilang dia nyari mantu. Jangan-jangan kandidat yang dibicarain mereka dari tadi tentang Yoongi-nyari-mantu?_

Jungkook segera mendekati Yoongi dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat yang dipeluk dan orang-orang di sekitar tersentak kaget. Yoongi segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum menawan melihat wajah kaget Yoongi yang terlihat imut.

"Maaf ya, tapi, aku juga ingin daftar menjadi calon mantu Yoongi-sunbae."

Semua orang cengo, mangap-mangap kayak ikan. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah orang bersurai cokelat pasir itu, yang memandangi Yoongi dan Jungkook sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ , membuat suara 'sluurrpp' yang lumayan mengganggu _event_ serius itu.

"Jeon Jungkook…?!" tanya Yoongi kaget.

Senyum Jungkook makin melebar, "Halo, Yoongi-sunbae. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

 **…**

"Eh, Jungkookie mana?" tanya Taehyung melihat ke kanan-kirinya, mencari junior-nya di antara lautan manusia.

"Gak lihat, main kabur aja dia," jawab Jimin memegang minumannya dan minuman Jungkook.

"Oh, itu dia," Hoseok menemukan Jungkook, "sedang memeluk seseorang."

"HAH?! MANA?!" Taehyung dan Jimin langsung heboh dan mendekati Hoseok. Hoseok menunjuk ke arah bangku dimana mahasiswa senior populer berada.

"Itu siapa yang dia peluk?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Gak tahu, orang asing," jawab Hoseok.

"Kok kayaknya pernah lihat ya?" Jimin menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mengingat siapa yang dipeluk Jungkook.

Namjoon mendekati mereka sambil membawa makanan. "Napa? Jungkook mana?"

"Itu, lagi meluk orang," jawab Hosoek menunjuk ke arah Jungkook.

"Hah? Masa'?" Namjoon segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Hoseok, "dia meluk senior? Populer? Gengnya Seokjin-sunbae?"

"Tuh anak emang deh, nekat," Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu, melihat ke arah Jimin, "Chim, seret tuh anak."

Tapi, yang dipanggil malah diam. Sepertinya si Jimin mematung, entah kenapa. Taehyung mengerutkan kening, bingung. _Nih anak kenapa? Masih shock Jungkook meluk anak senior populer?_

"Oi, Chim, nape?" Taehyung mendorong pelan bahu Jimin, namun sahabat bantetnya itu masih tak berkutik.

"Jimin?" panggil Hoseok heran, rada takut sih.

"I-itu si Jungkook…" suara Jimin terbata.

"Iya, dia lagi meluk anak senior populer, gengnya Seokjin-sunbae," kata Namjoon.

"Bukan, bukan," Jimin menggeleng, "gue tahu siapa yang dia peluk. Itu Min Yoongi-ssi, temannya Chanyeol-hyung."

"HAH?! YOONGI-HYUNG?!" Taehyung teriak, tepat di dekat telinga Hoseok. Namjoon dan Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

Jimin mendekati Taehyung, "Lo kenal dia?"

Tanpa babibu, Taehyung menyerahkan minuman yang dia pegang ke Jimin, lalu berlari ke arah Jungkook. Dia menarik tubuh Jungkook dengan kasar hingga terpisah dengan orang yang dipeluknya.

"Hei!" seru Jungkook protes.

Taehyung melihat ke kanan bawahnya. Dia melihat wajah manis yang familiar. Itu benar-benar Yoongi-hyungnya.

"Uh…Tae?" suara Yoongi terdengar tidak yakin.

Cengiran kotak khas Taehyung terlihat. Matanya berbinar senang. Dia langsung memeluk Yoongi erat. "Yoongi-hyung~!" serunya menggesekkan pipinya di surai hitam Yoongi lalu mencium baunya yang wangi susu.

"E-eh?!" Yoongi tersentak kaget. "Taehyung! Lepasin! Sesak, Tae, sesak!" Yoongi memukul-mukul punggung Taehyung dengan keras hingga menarik rambutnya.

"A-a.. …Yoongi-hyung sakit," Taehyung merengek kesakitan. Dia mengelus kepalanya setelah Yoongi melepas jambakannya. Dia melihat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Seketika, sakit Taehyung hilang.

"Aigoo~ unyu banget sih, Yoongi-hyung~" dengan gemas, Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Yak, alien, jangan mencubitku, bodoh!" Yoongi menendang perut Taehyung, membuatnya berjongkok, memegang perut sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hah, rasakan," Taehyung dapat merasakan Jungkook sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan di belakangnya.

"Sialan lo Jeon.." gerutu Taehyung mendelik tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Hei, aku juga Jeon," protes Wonwoo.

"Bukan kau, sunbae, Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook yang ini!" Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan men- _tackle_ Jungkook hingga nyaris jatuh―jika tidak ditangkap Tao.

"Ha..haha…" Taehyung tertawa nista, bangga.

"Lo ngajak berantem hah?" Jungkook tersenyum jengkel sambil men- _death glare_ Taehyung.

Taehyung segera berdiri setelah rasa sakit di perutnya berkurang, ikutan tersenyum nista sambil men- _death glare_ Jungkook. "Menurut lo?"

"Hei, hei, sampe kalian berantem, gue gantung kalian di tiang bendera satu-satu," ancam Yoongi, menguarkan aura hitam, membuat yang lain meneguk ludah.

Ya, tentu saja kecuali untuk Jihoon, _dongsaeng_ tercinta Min Yoongi.

"Mbak, pesen _milkshake_ lagi!" seru Jihoon mengangkat tangannya.

Dia mah udah kebal.

 **…**

Jimin perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk pulih dari shock. Dia melihat Yoongi-sunbae(nya) menguarkan aura hitam, dan membuat yang lain bergidik ngeri.

Kecuali untuk pemuda berambut cokelat pasir itu. Adiknya kalo gak salah. Lee Jihoon.

"Hei, kenapa Taehyung dan Jungkook―" belum selesai Hoseok bicara, Jimin sudah membebaninya dengan memberikan ketiga minuman yang dipegangnya.

"Maaf hyung, gue musti pergi," kata Jimin sambil berlari mendekati bangku Yoongi dan kawan-kawan, mengabaikan teriakan Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Yoongi-ssi?" tanya Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan heran.

"Oh, Jimin-ssi…?" Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin, pandangannya juga bingung.

"Wajahmu merah sekali," Jimin membelai pipi Yoongi sambil tersenyum menawan, "jadi tambah manis deh."

Wajah Yoongi yang pucat tambah memerah. Wajahnya seperti mengisyaratkan ingin menonjok pemuda di depannya.

Dalam sekejap, senyum Jimin luntur, "Oke, bukan itu masalahnya."

Jimin segera berbalik, menghadap ke ketiga sahabatnya yang berniat bertarung (tadinya). "Kalian kenal dengan Yoongi-ssi?"

"Lo kenal dengan Yoongi-hyung?" tanya Taehyung, "tunggu, gimana caranya lo bisa kenal dengan Yoongi-hyung?"

"Pas dia ngilang kemaren, dia ketemu sama Yoongi-sunbae di pinggir pantai," jawab Jungkook.

"Terus, terus, lo mau bilang kalo lo suka sama Yoongi-hyung?" tanya Taehyung, yang gayanya mau ngajak berantem Jimin.

Dan, dengan begonya, Jimin membalas gaya ajakan berantem Taehyung, "Kalo iya kenapa? Bukan pacar lo juga, 'kan? Kemaren juga dia lagi nyari mantu."

"Eh, asalkan lo tahu ya―" ucapan Taehyung dipotong.

"Gue itu mantunya," seru Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Jimin dan Taehyung menatap si Golden Maknae dengan horor.

"Lu banyak bacot ae, bocah!" Taehyung menoyor kepala Jungkook.

"Dasar lo bocah!" Jimin ikutan menoyor kepala Jungkook.

"Ih, sakit bego! Lo kira noyor kepala kagak sakit, hah?!" Jungkook yang sewot membalas menoyor Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Lu sopan dikit nape ama yang lebih tua!" seru Jimin menoyor kepala Jungkook dengan kesal.

"Tahu lu, mentang-mentang orang kaya lu," seru Taehyung ikutan sewot, menoyor kepala Jungkook.

"Lu pada juga kaya, bego!" Jungkook menoyor kepala Jimin dan Taehyung lebih kuat.

"Siapa yang lo katain bego, hah, bego?!" Jimin menoyor kepala Jungkook lagi, dengan lebih kuat.

"Gue laporin ke Pak RT lu lama-lama!" seru Taehyung menepuk kepala Jungkook dengan keras.

"Ih, sakit, bego! Dasar alien gak waras!" Jungkook membalas perbuatan Taehyung dengan tendangan di perut, membuat Taehyung memegang perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan (lagi).

"Eh, eh, eh, bocah-bocah sengklek!" seru Hoseok menghampiri ketiganya, menendang betis Jimin dan Jungkook hingga keduanya nyaris jatuh.

"Apa sih hyung?!" seru Jimin kesal.

"Orang yang kalian rebutin tadi udah ngilang," jawab Namjoon menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Yoongi.

Sontak, Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menoleh ke arah dimana Yoongi duduk tadi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi. Min Yoongi telah pergi.

Jimin melihat ke arah Chanyeol, "Hyung…Yoongi-ssi…kemana…?" wajahnya merana banget.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Gak tahu. Gak nyadar juga gue dia udah pergi."

"Baek-hyung…" terdengar nada merengek Taehyung.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lain selain Taehyung dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Eehh…gak…tahu…"

Wajah ketiga mahasiswa baru itu terlihat merana banget. Yang lain berusaha menahan tawa. Tapi, sepertinya Seokjin tidak bisa, karena dia tertawa kecil. Dia menopang dagu di atas meja. "Yoongi perlu waktu berdua dulu dengan adiknya. Bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat saja dulu? Kalian belum menghabiskan makanan kalian, 'kan?"

"Tuh, denger kata senior lo," seru Namjoon langsung bertindak, mengambil makanan dan minuman dari bawaan Hoseok dan menyerahkannya ke Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. "Ayo pergi ke tempat biasa dan makan."

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Hoseok. Namjoon membungkuk meminta maaf lalu menghampiri gengnya dan menoyor kepala ketiga bocah itu, yang dilanjuti dengan ocehan panjang.

Seokjin masih tertawa geli melihatnya. "Lucu ya, mereka," komentarnya. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Seungkwan yang melihatnya entah kenapa ngeri tapi merasa hasrat jahil juga. "Napa Jin? Kim Namjoon cakep ya?"

"Iya, cakep banget, apalagi tadi dia pake kacamata bulat, tambah ganteng," jawab Seokjin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

"Sial," umpat Seokjin menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak.

"CIEEEEEE!" dan teman-teman se-gengnya langsung mem-bully Seokjin.

 **…**

Selama tiga bocah yang memerebutkannya, Yoongi mengajak Jihoon kabur ke suatu tempat yang sepi, yang pasti masih di area sekolah. Senyum jahil tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Jihoon dan Yoongi mendengus kesal karenanya.

"Ciee hyung direbutin tiga bocah," goda Jihoon.

"Diem lo, cebol, gue ceburin juga ke kolam lele," gerutu Yoongi.

"Eh, hyung ngaca deh, hyung juga cebol," seru Jihoon sinis.

"Lo minta dibunuh ye, Bihun Cebol," Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jihoon, membalikkan badannya menghadap Jihoon dan menatapnya sinis, "lo kalo masih ngoceh gak jelas, bener-bener gue ceburin ke kolam lele!"

"Tch," Jihoon mendecih. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berbicara, "Tapi, hyung, kenapa gak terima tiga-tiganya aja?"

"Hah? Lo gila ya, Ji? Lo kira gue penganut polyamori? Eh…polyamori? Polymori? Polyminus? Ahh, apapun itu!" seru Yoongi sewot.

"Ya, tapi, kalo dapet satu mantu aja bisa ngebalikin uang lo, kalo tiga mantu pasti dapet bonus dari Appa," terang Jihoon mengenai teorinya.

Yoongi terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Jihoon. "Iya juga ya, dapet tiga mantu bisa dapet bonus dari Appa."

"Eh, tapi, gue gak mau ah. Gue aja kagak kenal ama mereka, gimana mau dijadiin mantu," Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Terus, Taehyung? Lo ama dia 'kan udah kenal lama. Udah di PDKT-in dari lama lagi."

"Ah, lu berisik deh! Cari mantu lo sana! Sekarang temenin gue cari es krim aja!" Yoongi menarik tangan Jihoon lagi.

"Eh, iya, iya, pelan-pelan, hyung~" Jihoon merengek sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yoongi.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sebenarnya, chap duanya udah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, karena aku pikir itu absurd banget, jadi aku remake dan jadilah ini~_

 _Yey, chap dua update~_

 _Gimana? Humornya garing ya? MinYoon/KookGa/Taegi feels nya gimana?_

 _Berdasarkan saran readers, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat mereka semua kuliah_

 _...banyak kata sekolah 'kan ya..._

 _kuliah itu 'kan sekolah, jadi gak salah kan? XD_

 _Btw, Golden Ways itu nama perumahan holang2 kaya_

 _Dan pas Kookie bilang dia kurang minum air laut, kan ada ya minuman yang namanya Oce*na yang punya slogan sea salt lemon (apa gitu)_

 _pertama kali liat minuman itu, aku pikir itu isinya beneran air laut yang dicampur sama garam dan lemon XD kebayang gak sih asinnya :v_

 _Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review fic ini~_

 _Aku reply review lewat PM karena udah kebiasaan :)_


	3. Kecoak

**Sweet First Love © AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Humor | Romance | Friendship**

 **MinYoon |** TaegiKookGa

 **uke!Yoongi**

 **.**

 **|Kecoak|**

 **[** _Italic/bicara dalam hati_ _ **]**_

 **.**

Yoongi membaca buku di atas kasurnya dengan khidmat. Dia bahkan memakai headphone dan menyetel lagu-lagu yang bisa membuatnya fokus. Pintu kamarnya juga dikunci agar tidak disembarangmasukki oleh orang―terutama Jihoon. Beruntung Appa-nya masih di Brazil.

Ngapain aja di Brazil, coba? Udah seminggu lebih, tahu.

Bukannya Yoongi kangen atau enggak, nasib kunci mobil dan motornya itu ada di tangan si Appa sinting itu.

Kalo aja Yoongi bisa mencurinya…

"Apa?" Yoongi memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, seolah berkata dengan seseorang, "asalkan lo tahu ya, Appa sinting itu yang mengajarkan anak-anaknya cara mencuri."

Tuh 'kan, dia kehilangan fokus membacanya. Yoongi menghela napas berat.

"MIN YOONGI, BUKA PINTUNYA!" samar-samar, terdengar teriakan Jihoon, si adik bangsat bin jahanam.

Yoongi mendecih, membatasi bukunya dan melempar asal headphone-nya, "Apaan sih, adek jahanam?! Lo gak liat gue lagi gak bisa diganggu, hah?!"

"Mana gue tahu lo gak bisa diganggu, pintu lo aja dikunci!"

"Kalo dikunci berarti gak mau diganggu, geblek!"

"Ih, tapi ini mendesak, hyung!"

"Ya, tinggal bilang aja, kenape sih?! Ini tuh udah jam delapan malam!"

"ADA KECOAK DI KAMAR MANDI, HYUNG!"

"DEMI APA, JI?! LU BOONG, 'KAN?!" Yoongi langsung meloncat keluar dari selimutnya, "RUMAH STERIL KITA UDAH TERJAMAH KECOAK?!"

"HYUNG, CEPETAN BUKA PINTUNYA! WOOZI HARUS SEMBUNYI DIMANA ENTAR?! SEMUA JALUR KE BLOKADE!" Jihoon menggedor-gedor pintu Yoongi.

"BENTAR, JIJI, BERTAHANLAH!" dengan sigap, Yoongi segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik Jihoon masuk, lalu menguncinya lagi. Keduanya langsung ngacir ke atas kasur lalu berlindung di bawah selimut.

"Hyung, gelap," tutur Jihoon.

"Oh ye, senter," Yoongi mengeluarkan tangannya, meraih laci meja di sebelahnya untuk mengambil senter kecil, lalu kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam selimut dan menyalakan senter, menyinari wajah Yoongi dan Jihoon dari bawah.

"Jihoon," panggil Yoongi.

"Iya, hyung?" tanya Jihoon.

"Berasa 'kek horor," jawab Yoongi.

"TAPI, SITUASINYA EMANG LAGI HOROR, HYUNG!" teriak Jihoon, yang langsung mengundang desisan Yoongi yang menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Diam bego, entar kecoaknya denger!" bisik Yoongi.

"Oh, ye, ye, sori," Jihoon mengangguk-angguk paham. "Terus, sekarang gimana? Rumah kita udah terjamah, dan akses untuk keluar telah diblokade."

"Kecuali, kalo kita loncat dari jendela," timpal Yoongi.

"Yeah, kecuali itu," Jihoon mengangguk setuju.

"Emangnya gak ada Yixing-hyung atau Suho-hyung?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Mereka lagi pergi, entah kemana. Pacaran paling. Satnight, hyung."

Yoongi mengusap dagu, berpikir. "Kita harus menyusun pelarian diri kita dari rumah ini. Lalu, kita beritahukan hal ini ke Yixing-hyung dan Suho-hyung agar segera ditindaklanjuti. Sekarang, ayo kita siapkan barang-barang dan kabur, Jihoon."

"Tapi, barang-barangku ada di dalam kamarku, hyung! Bagaimana caranya aku mengambilnya?" tanya Jihoon memelas.

"Kita akan mengambilnya seperti ajaran Appa tentang mencuri dan menyusup. Pertama, biarkan aku bersiap," Yoongi keluar dari selimut setelah menyerahkan senter ke Jihoon dan turun dari kasur.

"Hati-hati, hyung," Jihoon memanjatkan doa.

Yoongi berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju lemarinya, mengambil tas ransel hitam, dan memasukkan berbagai barang yang dia perlukan seperti tali, pisau lipat, kacamata hitam―karena di malam hari rumah-rumah bersinar silau sekali. Dia memakai kaos kaki pendek hitam, lalu mengambil sepatu biru dongker dari salah satu kotak sepatu di sana. Dia juga mengambil jaket hijau tuanya dan memakainya, lalu memakai topi cap hitam.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati meja di dekat kasurnya, mengambil barang-barang seperti charger, powerbank, korek api, semprot nyamuk, dan HP. Dia juga mengambil headphone, buku yang dia baca tadi, laptop beserta charger dan flashdisk.

Apa gunanya? Entahlah, Yoongi gak tahu. Yang pasti, barang-barang berharganya selamat.

"Ji, gue udahan, ayo ke kamar lu. Arah kecoaknya dari kamar mandi, 'kan?" Yoongi menyibakkan selimut.

"Tapi, 'kan, dah gue bilang, arahnya diblokade," kata Jihoon memelas.

"Udah, ah, cepetan! Atau kita lompat dari sini sekarang, lo nyeker, dan gak bawa HP," ancam Yoongi.

"Ih, hyung jahat," dengan enggan, Jihoon turun dari kasur, mengikuti hyungnya yang udah di depan pintu kamar.

"Oke, Ji, bilang lo siap," Yoongi menatap Jihoon.

"Gue gak siap," jawab Jihoon datar.

"Oke, hana, dul…set," Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari ke arah kiri dengan cepat.

"EHH, HYUNG TUNGGUIN AKU!" dengan panik, Jihoon mengikuti hyungnya itu setelah membanting pintu kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi segera berbelok, memasuki sebuah kamar, diikuti oleh Jihoon.

"Kenapa belok?!" tanya Jihoon melambatkan langkahnya ketika Yoongi membuka salah satu lemari di ruangan itu dan mengotak-atik isinya.

"Lihat satu di ujung, kita lewat lemari," kata Yoongi tanpa menoleh. Lalu, terdengar suara klik, dan suara kayu digeser. Yoongi menampakkan kepalanya ke Jihoon, "Sepertinya kita harus menggunakan pintu-pintu rahasia yang menghubungkan seluruh kamar untuk sampai ke kamarmu, Ji. Aku gak mau ketemu makhluk laknat itu."

Jihoon mengangguk setuju. "Kita lewat jalra aja."

Yoongi memasuki lemari itu, lalu diikuti Jihoon. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan berbagai guci di dalamnya. Yoongi dan Jihoon speechless.

"Paan nih? Koleksi guci Appa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Jual yuk, jual yuk, kita 'kan lagi bokek," kata Yoongi mengangkut satu guci yang berwarna emas berkilau.

"Yoi," Jihoon ikutan mengambil yang berwarna perak.

"Gak jadi ah, berat," Yoongi menyerah dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Entah, berat banget sih nih guci. Jangan-jangan gegara beratnya jadi makin mahal," Jihoon mendapat pencerahan.

"Ohhh…" Yoongi menanggapinya dengan antusias, "makin berat makin mahal."

"Makin berat makin mahal…" Jihoon manggut-manggut sambil mengulang ucapan Yoongi.

"Pepatah bisnis," ucap keduanya tiba-tiba secara serempak. Sepertinya, terlalu lama diceramahi ajaran-ajaran penganut pembisnisan, membuat mereka mengingat pepatah-pepatahnya, sampe yang paling absurd sekalipun.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar Jihoon menggunakan jalra alias jalan rahasia bukan jalan raya. Jalra di setiap ruangan macem-macem. Ada yang di dalam lemari, dibalik lukisan, ada juga yang di bawah tong sampah.

"Yoongi-hyung, apa kau yakin ini pintu yang benar?" tanya Jihoon skeptis.

"Tentu saja tidak, kamar lo sejajar sama ruangan ini, pasti di dinding-dinding," jawab Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya setelah menemukan jalra di bawah tong sampah.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di kamar Jihoon, yang masih steril. Jihoon segera mengambil barang-barangnya sedangkan Yoongi berjaga, melihat-lihat situasi dan kemungkinan kabur.

"Ji, kita gak bisa kabur lewat pintu. Kita harus loncat ke luar," kata Yoongi.

"Oke, aku tinggal mengambil raket nyamuk-ku," Jihoon memasukkan raket nyamuk ke ransel merah marunnya, "aku siap."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Kita akan loncat lewat balkon," dia membuka pintu balkon dan meloncat. Dia mendarat sempurna di tanah.

Jihoon melihat ke bawah, "Hyung gak papa?"

Yoongi berdiri pelan-pelan, lalu jalan tertatih-tatih, "Berapa kalipun gue loncat dari ujung tiang listrik ke tanah, tetep aja, kaki gue bakal nyut-nyutan," gerutunya sambil mengurut betisnya.

Jihoon tertawa geli dan segera menyusul hyungnya melompat. Tetapi, dia berakhir sama seperti hyungnya. "Kenapa orang-orang di film bisa lompat dari atas ke bawah dan masih bisa kecicilan?" gerutu Jihoon mengurut betisnya.

"The power of film, kid," jawab Yoongi masih meringis, "ayo, kita harus segera kabur dari tempat ini."

Jihoon mengangguk

Keduanya pun segera berlari, meninggalkan rumah mewah mereka yang sudah dijamah, oleh kecoak.

 **…**

Yoongi memasukkan HP-nya ke saku. Dia sudah memberitahu Suho perihal rumah mereka yang sudah tidak steril tadi karena serangan tiba-tiba oleh makhluk laknat itu. Yoongi mengambil kacamata hitam dari sakunya lalu memakainya, bertingkah sok keren.

SWAG.

Jihoon yang melihatnya speechless. "Hyung, kenapa pake kacamata hitam di malam hari?"

"Karena malam hari lebih silau dari siang hari," jawab Yoongi merentangkan tangan, menunjukkan rumah-rumah mewah yang kini dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu yang menyala terang benderang.

Mata Jihoon yang sipit makin menyipit melihat banyaknya cahaya, "Kau benar, sebaiknya aku pake masker di mata," Jihoon mengeluarkan masker hijau yang biasanya dipake orang-orang rumah sakit.

"Eh, bego, lu malu-maluin gue aja, Ji," Yoongi langsung merebut masker itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Jihoon tersenyum kecut.

Mereka berjalan di jalan setapak mulus dengan aspal abu-abu kehitaman―yang menandakan aspal itu sehat―yang diterangi oleh sinar-sinar membutakan rumah-rumah kaya di kanan-kiri mereka. Tidak ada suara kecuali dari hewan-hewan malam. Siang maupun malam, perumahan Golden Ways memang selalu sepi―sepi tampang luar doang sih.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Err…" Yoongi berpikir sambil memandang langit-langit, "Chanyeol."

"Kenapa rumah Chanyeol?"

"Karena paling dekat?" tanya balik Yoongi memandangi Jihoon, lalu memandang ke depan, "sebenarnya gue gak tahu. Pas lo nanya kita mau kemana, tiba-tiba aja gue kepikiran Chanyeol."

"Kepikiran Chanyeol atau―"

"Kek jawaban spontan gituloh, Ji! Gue tiba-tiba kepikiran Chanyeol juga gak tahu kenapa," seru Yoongi kesal, yang mengundang tawa Jihoon.

"Oh," Yoongi mendapat pencerahan, "mungkin karena wajahnya mirip dengan kecoak."

"Hahahahahaha," tawa Jihoon semakin kencang, "yang bener aja hyung, ya ampun, hahahaha," Jihoon memegang perutnya dan berjongkok karena ketawa ngakak.

Yoongi yang melihat dongsaeng-nya ngakak cuman bisa masang senyum masam, "Ketawa aja sana, buka lebar-lebar tuh mulut biar kecoak masuk."

 **…**

Jimin dan Chanyeol lagi sibuk main PS saat si pembantu mengabarkan kalo ada temen yang datang.

Sebenernya Jimin dan Chanyeol pengen ngapelin doi mereka, tapi mereka mager, dan ada game baru, ya udah, mereka main deh.

Mereka gak jones kok. Jones itu hubungan yang tertunda, sama kayak pendek itu tinggi yang tertunda.

"Siapa yang dateng?" tanya Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan stik-nya.

"Tuan Yoongi dan Tuan Jihoon, Tuan Chanyeol," jawab si pembantu.

Dan, seketika, game mereka langsung K.O.

Jimin dan Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah di pembantu.

"Seriusan?" tanya Jimin gak percaya. Bukannya dia yang ngapelin, malah si doi yang ngapelin ke rumah. Apalagi kalo doi lo itu tsundere galak macam Min Yoongi.

Jimin nari ala bollywood kalo bisa.

Si pembantu mengangguk, "Mereka berada di ruang tamu, tuan."

"Suruh mereka ke atas," perintah Chanyeol.

"Baik, tuan," si pembantu membungkuk, permisi, lalu segera pergi.

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Jimin saling tatap. Muka mereka kayak habis ditampar cewek―kaget.

"Doi gue ngapelin gue ke rumah!" seru Jimin memekik girang.

"Jan ngayal ketinggian, bego! Palingan dia pengen ketemu gue, bukan lo!" seru Chanyeol menoyor kepala Jimin, "tapi, aneh juga sih, ngapain dia ke rumah kita malem-malem begini, satnight lagi. Mencurigakan."

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan itu dibanting oleh seseorang. Jimin dan Chanyeol segera menoleh. Mereka melihat wajah Jihoon, dan dibelakang ada Yoongi.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, "Jihoon―"

"Lu diajarin siapa sih buka pintu harus banting-banting, hah?!" Yoongi memukul Jihoon tepat di belakang kepala hingga dia hampir terjatuh. "Jangan-jangan lo ke meeting juga banting-banting pintu, hah? Ke mall juga banting pintu, hah?!"

Jihoon meringis, mengusap kepalanya sambil menatap Yoongi. "Bukannya buka pintu itu harus dibanting?"

Yoongi facepalm, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jimin tertawa ngakak. Jihoon memasang muka bego-bego-bingung.

"Lainkali kalo lo buka pintu dibanting," Yoongi mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke depan mata Jihoon, "gue tusuk mata lo."

Jihoon nahan napas melihat kedua jari itu hanya beberapa senti dari matanya, "Akan kucoba."

"Good," Yoongi tersenyum puas lalu memasuki ruangan, "halo Chanyeol, halo Jimin."

"Hai Yoongi," sapa Chanyeol.

"Hai Yoongi-ssi!" sapa Jimin girang.

Yoongi memasang wajah datar sambil menatap Jimin, "Hyung."

"Eh?" Jimin memasang muka bego.

"Panggil gue hyung, geblek!" seru Yoongi kesal, walaupun mukanya masih datar, "lo manggil gue 'Yoongi-ssi' entah kenapa gue berasa tua."

"Emang udah tua, kok," komentar Jihoon yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Berisik lu, Bihun," dengus Yoongi kesal dan duduk di samping Jimin―yang menahan napas seketika.

Kalo bukan karena ada Jihoon di sebelah Chanyeol, Yoongi gak bakal duduk di samping Jimin.

'Kan canggung jadinya.

Tapi, Jimin itu sekilas emang mirip Taehyung (lupakan tingginya)―sama-sama masokis.

"Jimin, jangan lupa napas, woi," seru Chanyeol menjentikkan jari di kening Jimin.

"Aw, sakit hyung," Jimin meringis sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Jadi," Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang, menoleh ke Yoongi dan melirik sekilas ke Jihoon, "kenapa ke rumah gue malem-malem?"

"Gak boleh gitu?" tanya Jihoon.

Chanyeol tersenyum menjengkelkan, "Kalo gue bilang gak boleh, gimana?"

"Ya udah, kita minggat," Yoongi langsung berdiri, diikuti Jihoon, lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Kita ke tempat Baekhyun dan Taehyung," sambung Jihoon.

"Sekalian laporan soal Chanyeol ngusir kita dari rumahnya mentang-mentang dia kaya," lanjut Yoongi.

"Ehh, enggak, bercanda, woi! Canda!" seru Chanyeol mencegah keduanya pergi.

"Bercanda, hyung~! Chanyeol-hyung emang bego dia, makanya gitu!" Jimin menahan kaki Yoongi dan Jihoon agar tidak minggat.

Yoongi dan Jihoon kembali ke posisi semula.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol, mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ada kecoak di kamar mandi," jawab Yoongi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

.

.

.

"Yoongi…" Chanyeol mengembungkan pipi kanannya, menahan ketawa, "kau…serius..?"

"Aku lebih dari serius, Chanyeol," jawab Yoongi dengan tatapan datar.

"Pfft…" Jimin memalingkan wajahnya dari Yoongi dan menutup mulutnya, "m-maaf hyung, tapi…"

"Itu…kocak…" Chanyeol mati-matian gak ketawa, "maksud gue, lo ke rumah gue, malem-malem, cuman gara-gara ada kecoak di kamar mandi lo? Unbelieveable, dude!"

Dan, Chanyol serta Jimin tertawa ngakak sambil memegang perut mereka. Yoongi sih anteng-anteng aja. Emang kedengarannya kocak kok, pergi ke rumah temen cuman gegara ada kecoak di toiletnya. Kalo Jihoon, wajahnya udah merah, karena marah.

"Lu pernah gak sih, pergi ke kantor bapak lo, terus lo numpang toiletnya, lu nemuin kecoak jalan-jalan di depan kloset lo?" seru Jihoon, setengah teriak.

Chanyeol menggeleng, masih tertawa, "Enggak…"

"Lu pernah gak sih, pergi ke bank elit sono, terus lo numpang toiletnya, lu nemuin kecoak mondar-mandir di depan kloset lo!?" seru Jihoon lagi.

Tawa mulai mereda. Jimin menggeleng, "Enggak.."

"Lu pernah gak sih, pergi ke bioskop aja, terus lo numpang toiletnya, lu nemuin ada kecoak di depan klosetnya?!" seru Jihoon lagi (2).

Tawa sudah kandas. Chanyeol dan Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Enggak," cicit Chanyeol.

"Nah, sekarang lu bayangin, di rumah gue yang elit, yang mewah, yang steril, tiba-tiba muncul kecoak di kamar mandi? Dan, itu gak cuman satu di kamar mandi aja, tapi udah menjamah ke bagian-bagian lain rumah! Horor gak sih?!" Jihoon mulai meledak-ledak karena kecoak.

"Horor banget," jawab Jimin.

"Emangnya gak ada Suho-hyung atau Lay-hyung…gitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalo ada, gak guna kami ke sini, pabo!" seru Jihoon kesal, "jadi manusia kok bego banget."

"Tenangkan dirimu di pojokan, Jihoon," perintah Yoongi.

"Tapi―" Jihoon ingin memprotes.

"Atau ingin di kamar mandi?" Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya.

Katanya, kalo alisnya naik satu, itu pertanda orang itu jahat.

Jihoon dengan cepat menggeleng, lalu segera bangkit, berjalan ke pojokan, duduk, dan menenangkan diri.

"Sori soal tadi, kami punya sejarah panjang dengan kecoak," kata Yoongi.

"Sejarah panjang gimana?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hm? Baekhyun gak kasih tahu?" tanya Yoongi balik.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Yoongi tersenyum puas. "Ternyata tuh tante-tante eyeliner tukang gosip masih tahu batas wajar, ya."

"Masih. Batas. Wajar," tiba-tiba Jimin nge-rap.

.

.

.

Krik…krik…

"Jim, ngapain sih?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Hehe," Jimin nyengir polos.

"Jadi, sejarah panjang lo dengan kecoak gimana, Yoon?" tanya Chanyeol masih penasaran.

"Jadi, tuh, dulu, era SMP atau SMA gitu, gue, Jihoon, Suho-hyung, sama Yixing-hyung lagi di ruang santai 'kan. Itu malem-malem. Tiba-tiba, Appa Sinting gue pulang, bawa kek kotak gitu, gak tahu isinya apaan.

"Terus, dia bilang, 'Appa bawa peliharaan yang jarang Appa liat di kompleks kita, dan makhluk-makhluk ini kecil-kecil dan lincah! Cocok dijadiin balapan hewan!' nah, gue, ama yang lain 'kan penasaran isinya apaan. Hewan apaan yang jarang di kompleks terus kecil-kecil-lincah?

"Suho-hyung tanya, 'emang itu apaan Appa?' terus, Appa Sinting itu ngebanting kotak itu ke lantai hingga pecah dan membuat isinya ngacir sana-sini di rumah.

"Lo tahu gak apa isinya?" Yoongi menceritakan dengan wajah datar-geli-merinding.

Jihoon, yang di pojokan, udah sesenggukan-merinding.

"Err…" tatapan Jimin tidak meyakinkan, "kecoak?"

"Yup, bener, kecoak, banyak lagi!" seru Yoongi, mukanya kelihatan pengen cincang kepala Appa-nya, "kami langsung panik, dong! Orang sinting mana yang ngejadiin kecoak peliharaannya, coba?! Kami langsung minggat ke tempat lain dan memaksa Appa mencari kecoak-kecoak sialan itu lalu membakarnya.

"Tapi, kayaknya, Appa masih menyimpan beberapa kecoak-nya dan sekarang mereka berhasil bebas dari kandang," Yoongi geleng-geleng kepala, pening mengingat peristiwa mengenaskan itu.

Nasib punya Appa kaya tapi sinting, gak pernah menjalani hidup seperti rakjel, jadinya nganggep kecoak sebagai peliharaan langka.

"Demi apa, Yoon?" Chanyeol mau ngakak lagi, "jadi, karena itu lo minggat ke rumah gue?"

"Iyalah, lu bayangin aja, tinggal serumah ama kecoak-kecoak itu…hiii…" Yoongi merinding memikirkannya, "dan sekarang rumah gue terjamah, udah gitu Appa Sialan itu masih di Brazil. Mudah-mudahan aja pulang-pulang kagak bawa macem-macem."

"Kayak apa, hyung?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Nyamuk kek, atau cicak," jawab Yoongi udah merinding duluan, "itu 'kan makhluk-makhluk langka di kompleks orang kaya."

Jimin tertawa miris. Chanyeol senyum-senyum-miris. Jihoon berusaha mensterilkan otaknya di pojokan. Sedangkan Yoongi berusaha menyingkirkan negative thinking-nya (walaupun ada kemungkinan 95% prediksinya benar).

"Jadi, sekarang, hyung mau tinggal di sini sementara?" tanya Jimin, yang langsung dilihatin Yoongi dengan polosnya, membuat Jimin gak nahan dan segera memalingkan mukanya, "atau…"

"Sebenarnya gue males balik ke rumah itu," jawab Yoongi, "tapi, gue khawatir sama nasib barang-barang gue di sana. Baju-baju gue. Gue udah bilang ke Suho dan Lay-hyung, tapi, belum dibalas-balas."

"Ya udah, hyung tinggal di sini aja dulu," seru Jimin dengan mata berbinar, "sama Jihoon-hyung juga."

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan wajah penasaran.

"Entar, kita hubungin pembasmi serangga, terus membasmi kecoak-kecoak di rumah hyung," Jimin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "iya gak, hyung?"

Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk aja, buat nyenengin adik sepupunya itu.

"Errr..." Yoongi melirik ke Jihoon. Mata mereka kedap-kedip kayak kelilipan nyamuk.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Mereka lagi ngapain?"

"Mereka lagi ngobrol pake eye contact," jawab Chanyeol.

Jimin menatap ragu, "Ngobrol pake eye contact?" Jimin merinding disko melihat kakak-adek itu mengobrol dengan mata. Mereka ngedipin mata ngalahin rata-rata kecepatan nyamuk menghindari tepukan manusia.

"Chimchim," Chanyeol menghela napas, bersabar. Tumben. "Orang kaya-waras dan orang kaya-gila itu beda cara ngobrolnya."

"Emangnya hyung waras?" tanya Jimin menatap Chanyeol dengan watados.

"Pendek, diem lu," Chanyeol memukul kepala Jimin dengan keras, hingga yang lebih muda meringis.

"Err..." Yoongi kembali berbicara, membuat Jimin dan Chanyeol menoleh, "kalo kalian langsung menghubungi pembasmi serangga, kurasa tinggal di sini sementara gak masalah."

Jimin langsung bersorak, nari ala bollywood.

"Bukan adek gue, Yoon, bukan adek gue," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, geleng-geleng, "adek gue seksi dan gans, gak alay kek orang aca-aca ini."

"Anjay," komentar spontan Yoongi.

"Gue laporin ke Baekhyun loh, incest," seru Jihoon.

"Ehhh, Uji, sampe lo laporin ke Baek, gue taro' kecoak di lemari lo!" ancam Chanyeol.

"ENGGAK, TUHAN! Jangan, Chanyeol-hyung yang baik hati, tampan, dan tidak sombong," Jihoon merengek.

"Betewe, gue ama Uji tidur dimana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Khusus Yoongi-hyungnim," Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi dengan seringaian menggoda, "di kamar aku aja, gimana?" Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hah?" Yoongi mendadak blank.

"Yodah, kalo nyariin, gue ama Uji di kamar gue ya," Chanyeol dan Jihoon udah beranjak ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Gue mo ke dapur dulu," Jihoon langsung ngacir ke dapur.

"Ji, kamar gue juga ada kulkas," kata Chanyeol berjalan cepat mengejar Jihoon.

"Tapi, pembantu lo baru masak kue, 'kan? Gue pengen," suara Jihoon samar namun masih terdengar.

Balik lagi ke Jimin dan Yoongi, yang masih di posisi yang sama. Ketika, Jimin memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir mungil Yoongi, tiba-tiba, yang lebih tua mendorong Jimin. Wajahnya datar, membuat Jimin meneguk ludahnya.

"Hyung...aku mi―"

"Aku mencium bau cheesecake," kata Yoongi.

"Eh?" Jimin masang muka bego.

"Aku mencium bau cheesecake," Yoongi mengendus-endus udara, mencari sumber bau cheesecake.

"Ahh...sepertinya tadi mbak membuat cheesecake di dapur," Jimin memijat tengkuknya.

"Aku mau cheesecake," Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan berbinar.

Yang ditatap terdiam sebentar sebelum bereaksi, "Aigooo...unyuk banget!"

 **…**

Untuk ukuran orang kaya, kamar Jimin itu lebih kecil dari kamar mandi Yoongi―atau kamar mandi Yoongi yang kegedean gegara kamar Yoongi cuman beberapa meter lebih kecil? Yoongi sih masa bodoh.

Sesampainya di kamar Jimin, Yoongi langsung menaiki kasur dan mengklaim sebuah bantal di pangkuannya sementara mengamati sekitar. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi langsung menaiki kasur gemes sendiri.

"Jimin, cheesecake-ku!" seru Yoongi mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Jimin tertawa geli melihatnya. Tapi, bukannya memberikannya, Jimin malah menjauhkannya dari jangkauan si doi. "Gak boleh makan di kasur, hyung."

"Ih, Jimin," Yoongi merengut, "udah PW nih."

Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Hyung..."

Yoongi mengembungkan pipinya, "Jimin~ Dah PW, mager."

Jimin hanya tersenyum.

Yoongi menatapnya kesal. Tapi, entah setan mana yang merasukinya, Yoongi malah bangkit dan menghampiri Jimin, merebut piring cheesecake-nya dengan kasar, lalu, menjatuhkan diri di sofa empuk di kamar Jimin dan melahapnya dengan wajah kesal; yang bagi Jimin imut.

Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi dan memandangi yang lebih tua memakan cheesecake-nya.

Fyi, mereka udah manggil pembasmi serangga ke rumah Yoongi dan keluarga. Tinggal nunggu nasib rumahnya dan hyungnya yang lagi kasmaran.

"Jimin…" panggil Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Iya, hyung?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menghabiskan potongan _cheesecake_ -nya yang terakhir, lalu menoleh ke arah Jimin, "Kenapa kau suka denganku?"

"Eh?" Jimin memasang wajah bodoh.

"Kenapa kau suka denganku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Err…" Jimin melirik ke arah lain, merasa bingung dan canggung.

"Oke," Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat Jimin mendongak, "aku akan ke dapur, mengambil minum."

Dengan begitu, Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di kamar. Jimin memandangi pintu kamarnya dengan lama, sebelum merenungi pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Kenapa aku suka dengan Yoongi-hyung…?" gumam Jimin.

 _Well_ , kalo menurut Jimin sendiri, awalnya dia suka Yoongi itu karena pemuda itu imut dan gemesin. Lalu, pas tahu Yoongi itu temennya Chanyeol, Jimin bertambah penasaran dengan sosok pemuda ini. Setelah itu, dia dan Yoongi bertemu lagi di kampus yang sama―dan fakta Yoongi, serta Jihoon, tidak sekolah selama tiga tahun membuatnya sedikit _shock_.

Emangnya bisa gitu?

Terus, selama seminggu ini, dia―dan sahabat-sahabat rese'nya―berusaha mencari perhatian Yoongi. Yoongi ternyata gak semanis wajahnya―galak, kalo ngomong nyelekit dan blak-blakan, main fisik, dan sadis.

Pantes aja dia dan Taehyung dibilang maso.

.

.

.

Kok, Jungkook gak dibilang maso?

 _Karena gue Golden Maknae_ , tiba-tiba, suara imajinatif Jungkook melintasi pikiran Jimin, yang membuat si empunya dongkol.

Walopun Yoongi itu galak bin sadis, tapi Yoongi itu kadang imut, _childish_ ―contohnya tadi, kadang baik, dan kalo senyum…apalagi _gummy smile_ -nya.

Jimin _fanboying_ -an.

Yah, jadi, Jimin mengambil kesimpulan, dia suka Yoongi karena wajahnya imut dan tingkahnya gemesin―dan fakta kalo dia ternyata maso mungkin termasuk―juga, rasa sukanya semakin hari semakin besar. Gak tahu kenapa, naluriah gitu.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, deh, lebih _simple_ penuturannya.

Jimin menoleh ketika terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Itu Yoongi yang sudah kembali dari dapur. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu langsung merebahkan diri di samping Jimin dan menghela napas lega.

"Dapur ama kamar lo jauh banget sih, pasang _lift_ kek, atau bangun jalan pintas," gerutu Yoongi.

Jimin hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Jadi?" Yoongi melirik Jimin.

Jimin terdiam, menatap Yoongi lama. Mereka saling tatap menatap entah berapa lama sebelum Jimin membuka mulut.

"Kurasa…itulah cinta pada pandangan pertama," jawab Jimin, "naluriah, tiba-tiba."

Yoongi manggut-manggut sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. "Tapi, biasanya cinta pada pandangan pertama hanyalah cinta sekilas."

"Yeah, aku tahu," Jimin memperbaiki posisinya, tidak menghadap ke Yoongi lagi, "tapi, rasanya menyenangkan."

"Ya, ya, baiklah," Yoongi berdiri lalu meregangkan tubuhnya, "gue tidur di kasur lo ya, met malem," Yoongi berlari kecil ke arah kasur Jimin, melesak ke dalam selimut sambil memeluk guling yang sudah diklaimnya tadi lalu tidur.

Jimin bengong selama lima detik sebelum tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, unyuk banget sih," kata Jimin geleng-geleng kepala. Dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan HP dari sakunya. Dia memotret Yoongi yang sedang tidur―yang, omong-omong, sangat imut―lalu mengirimnya ke grup LINE-nya dengan sahabat-dan-hyung rese'nya.

Gambar telah ke-send. Jimin meletakkan HP-nya di atas meja. Dia mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Dia melesak masuk ke selimut dan mendekatkan diri ke Yoongi. Jimin mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi, "Selamat malam hyung."

Lalu, mereka tidur bersama.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** _AKU KRISIS KARAKTER YAK XD disini yoongi OOC banget, bipolar kali yak XD/plak_

 _betewe, itu Taegi sama KookGa aku gak bold-in soalnya disini cuman ada MinYoon XD_

 _Buat Nickki dkk yang minta Taegi, maafkan aku php-in XD/plak_

 _Kayaknya banyak yang minta ini endingnya Taegi, apakah karena Taegi sedikit sekali fanficnya? (fakta sih). Atau karena MinYoon rising banget di era ini? (iya sih)._

 _Lalu KookGa ada di tengah2/?_

 _Betewe, kemaren juga pada minta vminkook ngawinin yoongi, kan?_

 _Masih jauh ya mbak, maz, jadi dimohon bersabar :v_

 _Ending it abstrak, siapa tahu ya, pdkt nya sama vminkook, nikahnya sama hobi :v (nostalgia sama cerita2nya kak ziggy z yang bikin ed cerita selalu abstrak)_

 _BETEWE SIAPA YANG NONTON MAMA 2K16 DI INDONESIAR JAM 12 ENTAR?_

 _Berhubung adek gue suka banget nonton TV, jadi gue udh booking TV dari jam 12 XD_

 _Makasih yang udah read, follow, fav, dan review fic absurd ini~_

 _Chap depan diusahakan perjalanan Yoongi (dan sang emak, Jin-eomma) di kampus dengan maknae-line-kampret serta hobi dan rapmon_

 _Di bawah ada omake absurd ttg grup line-nya si Jimin-bantet, btw._

* * *

 **Omake**

 **keCOAK TeRBanG (5)**

 _[anggaplah ini gambar Yoongi lagi tidur di kasur Jimin XD]_

 **chimganteng:** _calon bini tidur sekasur ma gw sekarang HAHAHA_

 **alienperutbumi:** _DEMI APA JIMIN BANTET?!_

 **alienperutbumi** : _WAT DE MAKSUD INI?!_

 **alienperutbumi:** _SUMMON JEKA CEPAT!_

 **repmownstah:** _Jimin apa yang kau lakukan nak?_

 **repmownstah:** _kenapa Yoongi-sunbae bisa sampe di kasurmu NAK?!_

 **alienperutbumi:** _JEKA MANA SIH?!_

 **alienperutbumi:** _BAKAR AJA JIMIN, HYUNG, BAKAR! *bawa golok*_

 **repmownstah:** _bakar pake obor, Tae, bukan golok -_-_

 **aim-ur-hob:** _JIMIN BANTET LO LAGI NGAPAIN SEKARANG?!_

 **aim-ur-hob:** _WOOOYY JAWAAB BANTEET_

 **aim-ur-hob:** _ITU NAPE ADA YOONGI-SUNBAE DI KASUR LO, HAH?!_

 **aim-ur-hob:** _JAN PURA2 TIDUR LO!_

 **aim-ur-hob:** _TAE, JEKA, AYO GEBRAK RUMAH JIMIN_

 **g-maknaeJK:** _JIMIN-HYUNG-BANTET_

 **g-maknaeJK:** _WAT DE MAKSUD IS DIS?!_

 **alienperutbumi:** _AYO GEBRAK RUMAH JIMIN_

 **alienperutbumi:** _GUE UDAH OTEWE NIH_

 **alienperutbumi:** _AKHIRNYA LO MUNCUL JEKAAAA_

 **alienperutbumi:** _AYOO HOBI-HYUNG! BAKAR RUMAH SI BANTET_

 **repmownstah:** _eh, tunggu, tae, lo otw ke rumah Jimin?_

 **aim-ur-hob:** _GUE OTEWE NIH BAWA BENSIN AMA KEMBANG API_

 **aim-ur-hob:** _Namjoon ayok ikutan gebrak rumah si bantet_

 **repmownstah:** _eh, tunggu, kalian seriusan pengen gebrak rumah Jimin?_

 **g-maknaeJK:** _gue otw naik heli_

 **g-maknaeJK:** _gue bawa granat ma bom nih_

 **alienperutbumi:** _NICE JEKAA_

 **repmownstah:** _eeehh tunggu bocah setan, jangan main granat bego_

 **aim-ur-hob:** _TAEE BANTUIN GUE NYIRAMIN BENSIN SAMA NYALAIN KEMBANG API SINI_

 **alienperutbumi:** _TAE OTEWE HYUNGG_

 **g-makaneJK:** _Hitung mundur pelemparan granat_

 **repmownstah:** _EEEHHH TUNGGU BOCAH BOCAH SETAAANN_

 **chimganteng:** _eh bego, kalo lo bakar rumah gue, atau ngebom rumah gue, Yoongi-hyung juga kena bego_

 **chimganteng:** _kok kalian bego banget sih_

 **chimganteng:** _dasar bego_

 **END**


	4. Medsos

**Sweet First Love ©** **AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Humor | Romance | Friendship**

MinYoon **| Taegi |** KookGa

 **uke!Yoongi**

 **.**

 **|Medsos|**

 **[** _Italic/bicara dalam hati **]**_

 **[dalam kurung+bold/bicara di telepon]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Yoongs, lo masih minggat?" tanya Seokjin meminum _milkshake_ stoberi-nya.

Yoongi menatap malas cowok sok ganteng di depannya. Dia mengambil kentang goreng lalu memakannya, masih menatap Seokjin.

"Jin-hyungku yang geblek, aku udah _update_ IG, udah nge- _tag_ kamu, kamu masih nanya sama aku, aku masih minggat? _Heol_ , mati sana."

"Gue butuh konfirmasi secara _live_ ," jawab Seokjin, "jadi, itu pembasmi serangga benar-benar kewalahan ya?"

"Oh, _heol_ , itu makhluk banyak banget tahu, hyung!" seru Yoongi menggebrak meja, geram, "itu nasib rumah gue gimana, coba?! Udah gitu, Appa Sinting itu masih di Brazil lagi, eoh. Sampe pulang dia bawa nyamuk, gue penggal itu kepala!"

"Aish, aish, anak gue yang manis, unyuk, kek gula," Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "jadi, lo udah _out_ dari rumah Chanyeol?"

"Yeah, kira-kira gitu. 'Kan keluarganya bentar lagi mau ada acara, gak enaklah gue kalo tinggal di rumahnya itu."

"Tapi, lo tidur bareng Jimin kemaren," Seokjin menyeringai.

" _Heol_ ," Yoongi menatap Seokjin seakan dia ingin menguliti cowok itu.

"Betewe, gue gak bisa nampung lo," kata Seokjin sambil menyeruput lagi minumannya.

"Yaelah, tiap tahun juga lo gak bisa nampung gue," tutur Yoongi yang dibalas umpatan oleh Seokjin. "Gue bakal minggat ke rumah cadangannya Suho-hyung. Woozi tinggal bareng Wonwoo sekalian ngerjain tugas gitu, apalah, gak tahu gue."

"Ohhh…" Seokjin ber-oh ria, "hari ini lo sibuk?"

Yoongi mengecek HP-nya, "Mayan. Bareng Baek ke _mall_ , Elo?"

"Hmm…gue ada tugas sih, tapi mager ah," Seokjin menerawang langit-langit, "gue pengen PDKT sama Kim Namjoon. Aish, ganteng banget tuh anak. Pinter lagi."

"Gitu, gitu, temenan sama Tae loh," Yoongi mengacungkan kentang gorengnya ke depan wajah Seokjin, "dalam artian dia sengklek juga."

"Bodo' ah, yang penting ganteng," Seokjin tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Aigoo…anak jaman sekarang," Yoongi cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 **…**

"Baek, _c'mon_ kita ke _mall_ ," ajak Yoongi menghampiri Baekhyun ke kelasnya.

"Ohhh, ada yang gak sabaran nih," Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gue laper, bego," Yoongi menabok kepala Baekhyun.

"Lu mah, kalo gak laper, ngantuk. Hidup tuh buat apa sih," omel Baekhyun.

Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran. Mobil Baekhyun yang cantik warna merah cerah mengkilap terparkir di sana.

"Buat makan dan tidur," jawab Yoongi seadanya.

"Aish," Baekhyun menabok kepala Yoongi.

Tanpa babibu lagi, mereka segera memasuki mobil Baekhyun dan melesat di jalanan Seoul yang padat. Tapi, tentu saja, Baekhyun dan Yoongi tidak terkena macet. Mereka melewati jalan pintas. Tujuan mereka tentu saja, Lotte Mall.

"Lo mau ngapain ke sini?" tanya Yoongi ketika turun dari mobil.

"Hm? Oh, beli _eyeliner_ baru, ayo cepetan!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Yoongi dan segera menaiki eskalator. Lalu, berlarian menuju aula _mall_. Dari kejauhan, Yoongi bisa melihat keramaian dan keributan di sana.

 _Anjir, apaan itu di depan_ , batin Yoongi cengo melihat segerombolan wanita mengelilingi sesuatu.

Yoongi segera melepas tangannya yang ditarik Baekhyun, "Baek, itu apaan? _Counter_ _eyeliner_? _Are you fucking kidding me?_ "

"Yoongo sayang, itu adalah _eyeliner_ edisi terbatas dan hanya 100 orang pertama yang mendapatkan harga spesial, lalu 200 orang lainnya yang mendapatkan harga biasa, setelah itu, _brand_ ini ditarik," jawab Baekhyun, matanya berkilau-kilau dan senyumnya mengembang.

 _Eyeliner macam apa itu_? batin Yoongi tak mengerti. "Harga spesial berapa?"

Baekhyun berpikir, "Hmm…250.000 won."

"Sianjer," umpat Yoongi, "mahal amet, kutu."

"Harga biasanya itu 750.000 won loh," kata Baekhyun, "yodah, gue mo belanja dulu. Ketemuan di mana, sayang?"

"Err…gue laper. Gue pen makan _lamb skewer_ ," jawab Yoongi.

"Oke, di restoran biasa? Aku _otw_ dulu, Yoongo~ Doain aku dapet!" setelah melambai pada Yoongi, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kerumunan itu.

Yoongi hanya mangap-mangap-ngangguk. _Holang kaya mah bebas eyeliner semahal apapun_ , batin Yoongi _speechless_.

"Yaudah, _lamb skewer~ lamb skewer~_ " senandung Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju restoran favoritnya.

 **…**

Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menunggui Baekhyun membeli _eyeliner_ -nya. Selama itu, Yoongi menetap di restoran yang menyediakan _lamb skewer_ terenak seantero _mall_.

Untuk menunggu _lamb skewer_ -nya masak, dibutuhkan waktu, kurang lebih, 45 menit. Sambil menunggu _lamb skewer_ -nya datang, Yoongi memainkan HP-nya.

"Ini, _caramel macchiatio_ -nya, tuan," seorang pelayan meletakkan minuman yang dia pesan.

"Oh, makasih," Yoongi tersenyum kepada si pelayan dan menyeruput minumannya. Lalu, kembali fokus ke HP-nya.

Dia bingung mau ngapain dengan HP-nya. Jadi, seperti remaja kebanyakan, dia membuka instagram terlebih dahulu―karena notifnya banyak banget astaga.

Kebanyakan sih notif _like_ dan _comment_ di statusnya sebelumnya, di mana foto dapur rumah Chanyeol dan meng- _update_ kalau dia lagi menginap di rumah Chanyeol karena invasi kecoak yang disebabkan bapaknya.

Kalo _fangirl_ dan _fanboy_ pada komen: "aduduh kasian uri yoongiee moga baik-baik aja" dan "BAPAK KOK ELO JAHAT SAMA URI YOONGIEE SIHHH!?"

Gitu deh.

Kalo temen-temen bangsatnya pada komen: "SIANJER INVASI KECOAK" dan "KOK NGAKAK SIH YOON, GAK BISA SIMPATI GUE"

Xianying, minta ditabok.

Yang paling ngeselin sih si bangkek alien alias adeknya Baekhyun alias Kim Fucking Taehyung.

Komen pertamanya itu: "WAT DE FAK HYUNGIE KOK NGINEPNYA DI RUMAH BANTED SEH!?"

Komen keduanya: "HYUNGIE KAN BISA KE RUMAH AKUUUUUU"

Komen ketiganya: "YOONGIE HYUNG KU CINTAH KOK JAAD MA AKUU"

Dan dibalas oleh Yoongi: "berisik lo bangsat".

 _Min Savage Yoongi_.

Sehabis dibalas gitu sama Yoongi, Taehyung malah nge- _spam_ semua medsos Yoongi sampe Yoongi pengen nge-blok tuh anak tapi gak tega.

Taehyung terus _update_ instagram foto bensin dan korek api dengan _caption_ : "AWAS LO JIMIN BANTED, GUE, HOBI-HYUNG, SAMA JEKA UDAH SIAP-SIAP NGEBAKAR RUMAH LO!"

Sambil nge- _tag_ Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Jimin.

 _Lah, sianjer, gue juga kenalah bege_ , batin Yoongi pas baca _post_ itu pagi-pagi.

Fakta bahwa Yoongi membacanya pagi-pagi menandakan kalau misi membakar rumah Jimin batal. Entah kenapa.

Yoongi berpikir alasannya mungkin karena otak mereka udah bekerja.

Tapi, tetep aja, si alien Taehyung masih nge- _spam_ dia. Kayak di LINE. Notifnya udah 999+.

 _Heol, banget_.

 **alienperutbumi:** _HYUUUUNNGGGGGGGGG_

 **alienperutbumi:** _JANGAN ABAIKAN TAETAE_

 **alienperutbumi:** _HYUUUNGGG TAT_

Kasihan juga sih Yoongi ngelihatnya, jadi Yoongi balas aja:

 **mingenius:** _apa_

Singkat, padat, jelas.

Jahat sih, tapi biarlah. Yoongi emang jahat kok orangnya. Lagian si alien juga ngeselin.

 **alienperutbumi:** _HYUUUNNGGGG_

 **alienperutbumi:** _:D_

 **alienperutbumi:** _hyung dmn skrg?_

 **mingenius:** _lotte mall_

 **alienperutbumi:** _LOH KOK SAMA?_

 **alienperutbumi:** _kita pasti jodoh hyung ;)_

 **mingenius:** _iuh_

 **mingenius:** _jan coba2 cari gue lo_

 **alienperutbumi:** _ish hyung jahat_

 **alienperutbumi:** _:"((_

 **mingenius:** _bodo_

Yoongi berniat untuk mengabaikan Taehyung setelah itu. Dan, benar saja, Taehyung langsung menyepam "HYUUUUNGGGG" ke Line dia.

 _Bomat lah_ , pikir Yoongi.

Di saat yang sama, Taehyung _update_ instagram.

Dan reaksi Yoongi langsung, _wtf Tae?_

Taehyung meng- _update_ instagram dengan gambar dia _selfie_ dengan _caption:_

 **kth_tae95** Lotte Mall ;))

(add)minsugagenius jaannn ignore aku dong hyuunggiieee :"(( kita kan berada di atap yang sama

 _SIANJER BENER_ , batin Yoongi kesel melihat _update_ -annya. Lalu, dia melihat komen-komennya.

 **taeoppagans** ISH OPPA GANTENG BANGET SIH AHSJALDLA

 **ur_fangirloppa** opppaaa notice me pleaseee

 **chimboy_** HAHAHA MAMVUS LO ALIEN

 **goldenjaykay** ignore aja terus hyungie (add)minsugagenius

 **kth_tae95** (add)chimboy_ (add)goldenjaykay NAPE GUE PUNYA TEMEN KEK LO PADA

 **jihoonieee** ya gimana ga mau di ignore lu geble nyepam medsos yoongi-hyung

 **kth_tae95** (add)jihooniee JAHAT LO SAMA ABANG IPAR JIHOOONNN

 **rapmonsterbruh** gue ngeri liat lo, yoongi-sunbae mulu yang diomongin

 **manobanlice** oppa beralih ke aku aja ;)

 **kth_tae95** (add)rapmonsterbruh SUKA-SUKA GUE LAH LO SIAPA/ (add)manobanlice iuh ogah

 **manobanlice** (add)kth_tae95 astaga oppa jahat banget, lisa cuman becanda X""D

 **hopehophop** aish si bocah galau mulu

 **kth_tae95** (add)hopehophop NAMANYA JUGA CINTA HYUNG

Yoongi yang membaca komen-komen di _post_ -an Taehyung cuman bisa _speechless_ berat, bertanya-tanya kenapa si alien bangsat ini bisa suka sama Yoongi. Walaupun Yoongi cantik _plus_ imut, dia 'kan galak, sadis.

 _Taehyung maso, napa lo mikir?_ tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyahut di dalam pikiran Yoongi.

 _Now you mention it_ , batin Yoongi manggut-manggut.

"Permisi tuan, ini _lamb skewer_ Anda," seorang pelayan meletakkan sepiring _lamb skewer_ di hadapan Yoongi.

"Oh, makasih," Yoongi membalasnya dengan _gummy smile_ -nya. Pelayan itu membalasnya dengan senyum sederhana dan berlalu.

Yoongi menghirup aroma _lamb skeweri_ di hadapannya, "Astaga, baunya menggoda."

Lalu, dia melihat HP-nya yang masih membuka _post_ -an Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum kecut.

 _Aish, si bocah emang_ , batin Yoongi menuliskan komen di _post_ Taehyung sebelum makan.

Setelah menge- _post_ komennya, Yoongi meletakkan HP-nya di samping kirinya dan mengambil peralatan makan. Senyum _gummy_ -nya terukir di wajahnya.

"Selamat makan!"

.

.

 _Sedangkan_ post _instagram Taehyung yang ditinggalkan menjadi_ chaos _karena Yoongi_

 **minsugagenius** bomat anjer

 **goldenjaykay** (add)minsugagenius whoa Yoongi-hyung daebak

 **jihooniee** (add)minsugagenius savage af

 **taetaebini** (add)minsugagenius jahat amet sih lo bang sama pacar gue

 **manobanlice** (add)minsugagenius si anjer bang agus XD

 **kth_tae95** fisrt of all (add)taetaebini gue ga pernah akan jadi pacar lo

 **kth_tae95** second (add)minsugagenius YOOONGIEE HYUNGGG JANGAN IGNORE AKU PLISSSSSS

 **kth_tae95** (add)minsugagenius HYUUNGIEE KU SAYANG ASTAGA

 **kth_tae95** (add)minsugagenius STOP IGNORE MANUSIA TAMPAN INI

 **kth_tae95** (add)minsugagenius ASTAGA HYUNGGG

 **kth_tae95** (add)minsugagenius HYUUNGIEE ADHLSHDAGHLFSLHLAD

 **hopehophop** wah daebak 0.0

 **…**

Ternyata butuh waktu tiga jam untuk menunggu Baekhyun membeli _eyeliner_. Setelah Yoongi selesai memakan _lamb skewer_ -nya, dia membuka HP dan melihat _spam_ dari Taehyung.

 _Astaga, nih bocah_ , batin Yoongi tersenyum masam.

Tentu saja Yoongi abaikan.

Dia lebih asyik nonton youtube dan melihat ke sekeliling.

"Hei, Yoongi, _sweetheart_ ," tiba-tiba Baekhyun duduk di depannya.

"Eh, anjer," umpat Yoongi kaget. Dia mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampe bawah. Masih rapi. Aish, si dewa. "Dapet?"

Baekhyun cuman nyengir.

 _Berarti dapet_ , batin Yoongi. "Lo mau makan apa?"

"Hmm…entahlah, es krim kek-nya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Yodah, sono pesen," suruh Yoongi.

Baekhyun akhirnya memanggil pelayan untuk meminta menu dan memesan berbagai macam cemilan. Setelah memesan macam-macam, pelayan itu dipersilahkan pergi. Dan, Yoongi kira Baekhyun lagi diet.

" _Soooooo_ , _my baby, darling, sweetheart,_ Yoongi~" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, memainkan nada kata-katanya.

Yoongi merinding. Kenapa Baekhyun suka banget pake _pet name_?

"Napa?" tanya Yoongi menyeruput _caramel macchiato_ -nya yang ketiga.

"Instagram Tae," ucap Baekhyun, "lo jahat bener ma adek gue."

"Lah, adek lu yang salah, nyepam gue," seru Yoongi kesal.

"Eh, itu tanda adek gue sayang sama elo," ujar Baekhyun, berubah jadi _ahjumma mode_ , "kasihan tahu adek gue, astaga. Telpon dia deh. Kayaknya dia masih di _mall_."

"Kenapa gue?" tanya Yoongi ketus.

"Udah lo telpon aja dia, suruh dia ke sini," suruh Baekhyun.

Yoongi tersenyum kecut, tapi tetap menelepon Taehyung via line. Gak sampe 10 detik, telepon udah diangkat sama Taehyung.

"Tae―"

 **[HYUUUNGG!]**

Yoongi tersenyum makin kecut. Kedengaran banget Taehyung meweknya, kek bocah.

 **[Hyuuungg~ kok diem aja sih? Hyung jangan ignore aku! Hyung napa nelpon aku? Hyung! Hyung gak papa?]**

 _Elah, berisik banget nih bocah_ , batin Yoongi menghembuskan napas, "Tae, lo di mana?"

 **[Gue? Err…keknya di lantai tiga, dekat foodcourt. Kenapa hyung?]**

"Sini lo, ke restoran biasa."

 **[Eh? Hyung serius?]**

Yoongi bisa membayangkan mata Taehyung berbinar dan dia tertawa kecil. "Iyaa, cepetan. Ada Baekhyun juga di sini."

 **[Kenapa ada Baekhyun-hyung…? Oh,** ** _eyeliner_** **itu ya?]**

"Iya, cepetan aja ke sini, _bye_."

 **[** ** _Bye_** **hyung~ Taehyung otw!]**

Dan, Yoongi memutuskan sambungan. Dia melihat ke arah Baekhyun, yang lagi senyam-senyum. Yoongi jadi curiga.

"Nape lo senyam-senyum?" tanya Yoongi ketus.

Senyum Baekhyun malah makin lebar, "Ciee, yang senyam-senyum abis nelpon doi."

"Anjir," Yoongi langsung nampol Baekhyun. "Paan sih?! Lo yang nyuruh gue juga."

"Eh, tapi, gue cuman nyuruh elo buat nelpon, bukan buat senyam-senyum," Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda Yoongi.

"Ah, lu, aish, aaaiighh…" Yoongi gregetan sendiri sama temen se-gengnya.

Tak lama kemudian, es krimnya Baekhyun datang, jadi dia makan es krimnya.

"Betewe, Yoongo," kata Baekhyun.

"Pa?" tanya Yoongi ketus.

"Aish, lo ketus bet sih ma gue," kata Baekhyun, "lo nanti ke rumah gue ya, bantuin gue."

"Bantuin ngapain, elah?" tanya Yoongi malas. Dia 'kan rencananya pengen tidur habis makan _lamb skewer_.

"Tugas gue, bisnis-bisnis blablabla," cibir Baekhyun, "bantuin gue, Yoon!"

"Imbalan gue paan?" tanya Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya.

Baekhyun nyengir, "Entar lo dapet _free kiss_ dari Taehyung."

"Sialan, bangsat," Yoongi menoyor kepala Baekhyun.

"Ish, bercanda juga," Baekhyun cemberut, "entar gue beliin Mekdi deh, Mekdi. Mau berapa? Tiga? Lima?"

Yoongi menyeringai, "Sekalian kentang ma es krim, ya?"

"Iye, iye," Baekhyun mengangguk. Yoongi bersorak karena dapet traktiran. Walaupun elo kaya, dapet traktiran itu menyenangkan.

Pintu restoran terbuka dan Yoongi melihat siapa yang masuk. Itu adalah Taehyung.

 _Oh, udah dateng_ , batin Yoongi, _emang lebih ganteng nyatanya daripada fotonya_.

Yoongi langsung menampar dirinya sendiri, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

 _Lo. Tadi. Mikir. Apaan. Elah,_ batin Yoongi sambil melototi meja.

Yoongi mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat tetapi dia tidak mendongak. Dia tahu siapa yang mendekat. Tentu saja itu Kim Taehyung.

"Oh, hai Taehyung!" sapa Baekhyun terdengar riang.

"Hai, hyung," suara berat khas Taehyung membalas, terdengar tersendat-sendat. Apa dia lari?

"Hai, Yoongi-hyung," sapa Taehyung.

Yoongi mendongak, langsung bertatapan dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum kotak khas keluarga Kim. Wajah Yoongi tiba-tiba merona, tapi dia berusaha sembunyi.

"Oh, lo udah datang," kata Yoongi ketus.

"Hehehe," Taehyung cuman bisa nyengir. "Hyung manis deh."

 _Astaga, I swear to God, you―_

Batin Yoongi sedang menghadapi perasaan aneh yang tidak jelas dan tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Kata-kata yang paling mendekati adalah: _Asgfkdhdjfdshk_ yang berasal dari bahasa _fangirl_ (dan _fanboy_ ).

"Duduk sana, sebelah Baekhyun," perintah Yoongi.

Taehyung yang masih cengar-cengir duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau lapar, Tae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh, enggak, udah makan," jawab Taehyung.

"Lo ngapain ke sini?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada ketus.

"Hehe, jalan-jalan, hyung. Bosan," jawab Taehyung masih cengar-cengir.

"Lo ke sini naik apa, Tae?' tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku sih naik ojek tadi," jawab Taehyung setengah berpikir.

"Entar pulang bareng kami aja. Yoongi sekalian ke rumah, bantuin aku ngerjain tugas," kata Baekhyun.

"Eh, serius hyung?" Taehyung menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, lalu menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi cuman ngangguk.

"OH, HELL YEAH!" Taehyung bersorak senang dan mulai berdansa gak jelas hingga dipandangi satu restoran.

Yoongi berpose bersilang kaki, dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada, mata tertutup, dan senyum kecut, "Sih bocah emang."

Baekhyun juga tersenyum manis banget, tapi pelipisnya berkedut kesal. "Tae, sayang, duduk sebelum hyung menggorok lehermu."

"Eh, iya, hyung," Taehyung langsung nurut dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Biasanya kalo si hyung udah ngomong gitu, biasanya terwujud.

Senyum Baekhyun kini kembali normal, senyum-senyum riang, "Nah, oke, sebelum kita pulang, kita beli Mekdi, ya!"

 **…**

Yoongi merasa capek sekali setelah membantu Baekhyun dengan tugas-tugas bisnisnya. Yoongi merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak jago bisnis harus masuk jurusan bisnis karena tuntutan orang tuanya.

Kalo Yoongi mah pasti berontak.

Sekarang, Baekhyun terlelap di lantai kamarnya yang beralaskan karpet. Yoongi sih ngantuk iya, tapi dia haus. Jadi, dia bangkit dan pergi ke dapur.

Ketika dia melewati ruang tengah, dia melihat TV masih dinyalakan. Sepertinya Taehyung masih menonton, pikir Yoongi dan lanjut ke dapur.

Dia mengambil minum dan beberapa cemilan karena lapar. Dia sebenarnya gak terlalu lapar, tapi dia tergoda dengan semua cemilan yang dimiliki keluarga Kim.

Yoongi kembali melewati ruang tengah dan melihat TV masih dinyalakan, dengan saluran yang sama, yaitu _variety show_ tentang _make-up_. Setahu Yoongi, Taehyung gak suka _variety show_ itu walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung suka _make-up_. Jadilah, Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung di sofa.

"Oh," gumam Yoongi kepada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat keadaan Taehyung.

Bocah alien itu tertidur, berselonjor di sofa. Yoongi mendengus kecil, tersenyum melihatnya. Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung dan memerhatikan wajahnya dari dekat.

"Kalau lagi tidur gini, lucu juga ya," gumam Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Dia mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Yoongi-hyung…" ucap Taehyun tiba-tiba.

Yoongi yang kaget langsung melangkah mundur. Dia takut Taehyung bangun. Dan, ketahuan kalau tadi dia mendekati wajah Taehyung. Apalagi dia tadi mengusap rambutnya Taehyung.

Astaga, kalau ketahuan, harga diri Yoongi bisa jatuh!

"Yoongi-hyung…" ucap Taehyung lagi, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia gelisah, " _jebal_..jangan pergi.."

 _Hah?_ batin Yoongi cengo. _Dia ngigo? Taehyung ngigo 'kan?_

"Hyuungg…" ucap Taehyung lagi, tangannya mulai meraih-raih sesuatu. Kedengarannya juga dia ingin nangis.

Yoongi geleng-geleng kepala, merasa kasihan sama bocah ini. Dia mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Aku di sini, Tae," ucap Yoongi dengan lembut, mengusap tangan Taehyung.

"Yoongi-hyung…" suara Taehyung seperti anak anjing yang hilang.

 _Ampe gue ketahuan, mampus aja gue_ , batin Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Yoongi yang kaget tidak bisa melawan dan akhirnya terjatuh ke sofa dan berhadapan dengan dada Taehyung.

"Jangan…pergi…" ucap Taehyung memeluk Yoongi.

"Tae, lepas, astaga," Yoongi berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Aku…cinta Yoongi-hyung…" lanjut Taehyung, memeluk Yoongi lebih erat.

Yoongi menutup rapat mulutnya dan wajahnya memerah karena malu.

 _Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Astaga_.

Pikirannya hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata itu.

 _Astaga. Gue harus gimana? Entar kalo ketahuan gimana?!_ Yoongi benar-benar panik.

 _Udah elah, santai aja, nikmatin aja napa, dasar lo bebal_ , tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghampiri otak Yoongi.

 _Tapi, entar―_ Yoongi berusaha mengelak.

 _Bebal elah lo, mau ngelepasin diri dari Taehyung juga gimana? Kagak bisa, 'kan? Udah sono, tidur bareng Taehyung_ , balas suara yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya itu.

Mengikuti saran suara itu, Yoongi menyamankan diri di pelukan Taehyung. Lagipula, dia mengantuk.

Akhirnya, Yoongi terlelap juga.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Whoaaa akhirnya update juga XD maafkeun aku yang updatenya lama banget :""_

 _Itu yang bagian instagram, (add) itu tanda add yang gabisa ditulis di FFN X"D_

 _Betewe, aku crosspost ini di wattpad aku, ukesugasquad_

 _Follow kuy follow and baca plis ;)) (paling perbedaan dikit aja plus gambar XD)_

 _Betewe, ada yang punya akun BAIA? Kuy berteman, nama akunku: alice (iya itu doang XD) tulisannya kecil semua, currently lv.7 gambarnya Suga di Spine Breaker MV X""D_

 _OHIYA BTS FESTA 2017 I LIKE IT PT.2 DANCE PRACTICE ITU KOK NGESELIN YAK :"")))_

 _Itu udah dari jaman kapan astagah? X""D_

 _Terus ada yang suka yutuber RYUSERALOVER? Army keknya harus ngecek tuh channel, soalnya itu suka ngeremix aneh2 tapi bagus XD_

 _Aku saranin: The LALA Song :v_

 _Habis ini ada bonus fakta sedikit tentang Yoongi :"v tidak berfaedah kok_

 _Jangan lupa follow akun wattpad aku ya, ukesugasquad :v /promot mulu lo/_

 _Untuk yang ngereview, makasih banyak udah ngereview, maafkeun aku yang tak membalasnya karena aku bingung siapa aja yang udah aku balas reviewnya XD /tabok/_

 _Makasih semua buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review cerita ini~ Yang kemaren2 kena PHP gue minta Taegi, ini sekarang gue kasih XD_

 _Jujur aja, aku lagi kena WB, dan ini chapter paling aneh diantara chapter lain XD_

 _Alice, out._

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 _Yoongi tertidur di pelukan Taehyung selama empat jam dan gak ketahuan siapapun. Harga diri Yoongi selamat._


	5. lamb skewer

**Sweet First Love ©** **AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Humor | Romance | Friendship**

MinYoon | _Taegi_ **| KookGa**

 **uke!Yoongi**

 **.**

 **|lamb skewer|**

 **[** _Italic/bicara dalam hati **]**_

.

.

.

Yoongi jadinya makan malam di rumah Baekhyun dengan gangguan si alien. Dia masih bersyukur gak ketahuan siapa-siapa kemarin pas Taehyung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya untuk tidur.

 _Harga diri gue terselamatkan_ , batinnya.

Selesai makan malam, Yoongi dianterin Taehyung―atas paksaan Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang memelas―naik motor ke rumah cadangan Suho.

"Kenapa gak nginep di rumah aku aja, hyung? Kemaren, hyung nginep di rumah Jimin," tanya Taehyung kesal karena Yoongi gak nginep di rumahnya.

"Aku mo balik, Tae. Aku ada kerjaan," jawab Yoongi keki.

"Hyung mah alesan mulu biar gak deket-deket aku!"

"Nah, tuh tahu."

"Ish, hyung jahat."

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan rumah cadangan Suho. Yoongi segera turun dari motor Taehyung.

"Hyung...ini rumah cadangan?" tanya Taehyung _speechless_ melihat betapa mewahnya rumah di depannya.

"Lo tahu Suho holkay, 'kan?" tanya balik Yoongi lalu memencet _intercom_.

 _"Siapaa?"_ terdengar suara Lay di seberang.

"Hyung, ini aku," jawab Yoongi.

 _"Oh, Yoongi~ Akan ku bukakan. Sebentar, ya~"_ ujar Lay.

Yoongi memutuskan hubungan _intercom_. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Taehyung masih di sana, berpose―sok―keren dengan motornya.

"Ngapain masih di sini?" tanya Yoongi ketus.

"Hehe," Taehyung hanya menyengir, "nungguin hyung dong. Masa aku langsung pulang sih, padahal hyung masih di depan rumah. Nanti, kalau diculik, gimana?"

"Tae, ini kawasan elit."

"Ya 'kan bisa aja gitu penculik masuk! Hyung gak khawatir?"

"Aku bawa _stun gun_ ," ucap Yoongi sambil mengeluarkan _stun gun_ -nya, "mau coba?"

"Hehe," Taehyung cuman nyengir sambil geleng-geleng, "enggak."

"Huft," Yoongi menghela napas malas.

Tak lama kemudian, gerbang rumah itu terbuka sendiri.

"Whoa," seru Taehyung dengan mata berbinar.

"Tae, biasa aja, gak usah norak," tutur Yoongi menatap datar bocah alien itu.

"Yah...jarang-jarang lihat gerbang kebuka sendiri, hyung," Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya, malu.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, walaupun di dalam hati dia tertawa kecil.

"Yodah, sana pulang," usir Yoongi sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ish, diusir," cibir Taehyung, "ya udah, Tae pulang dulu. Dadah, hyungie cantik~"

"Yak!"

Dengan begitu, Taehyung melesatkan motornya, meninggalkan rumah cadangan Suho.

Yoongi menatap kepergian Taehyung sebentar, lalu segera memasuki rumah sementaranya.

Di dalam rumah, dia disambut dengan Lay yang sedang memakai apron.

"Oh, hyung sedang memasak?" tanya Yoongi terkejut.

 _Ini jam berapa, astaga._

Lay hanya menyengir, "Cuman bikin cemilan malam."

"Entar gendut loh..." goda Yoongi.

"Hehehe, gak bakal," jawab Lay dengan cengiran polosnya.

Entah kenapa, bikin Yoongi keki.

"Oh ya, Suho-hyung mana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tadi sih di kamar," jawab Lay, "aku balik dulu ke dapur ya, Suga~"

"Oke," Yoongi manggut-manggut, "aku di kamar."

Yoongi segera melesat ke kamarnya. Kamarnya di rumah ini memiliki nuansa pegunungan, di mana terdapat pemandangan hamparan pohon dengan kabutnya.

 _Well_ , itu karena kamarnya dicat hijau dan digambar pemandangan pegunungan berkabut.

Yoongi segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sudah lama dia tidak tidur di rumah itu. Terakhir kali mungkin waktu SMP pas dia lagi pengen mencari kedamaian dari dunia.

Ketika dia hampir tertidur, Yoongi dibangunkan oleh suara _ting_ dari ponselnya.

Dengan malas, dia melihat siapa yang me-DM-nya malam-malam begini.

Ternyata si bocah Jeon.

 **goldenjaykay**  
 _Yoongi-hyung  
_ _Masih melek?_

 **minsugagenius  
** _Pa_

 **goldenjaykay _  
_** _Anjir singkat bgt_  
 _Besok hyung sibuk?_

 **minsugagenius _  
_** _Gasih_  
 _Napa_

 **goldenjaykay** _  
B_ _esok jalan yuk_  
 _Berdua_  
 _Ke Lotte Wor_ _ld_

 **minsugagenius** _  
Males_

 **goldenjaykay** _  
Y_ _ahh :"_  
 _Klo gitu_  
 _Lotte Mall aja_  
 _Ya?_

 **minsugagenius** _  
Ok_  
 _Jamber_

 **goldenjaykay** _  
Pas makan siang aja hyung~_  
 _Jam 12-an_  
 _Ya :D_

 **minsugagenius** _  
Kok kesan'a polos bgt sih (deleted)_  
 _Hmm keh_

 **goldenjaykay** _  
Yey :D_  
 _Entar aku jemput ya hyung_  
 _Besok_  
 _Jam 12_  
 _Hyung jangan ngebo ya :v_

 **minsugagenius** _  
Iyaaa_  
 _Tidur sono_

 **goldenjaykay _  
_** _Oh ya, hyung tidur dmn skrg?_

 **minsugagenius** _  
Golden Ways blok A5 no 03_

 **goldenjaykay** _  
Siipp~_  
 _G'night hyung 😚_

 **minsugagenius** _  
Too_

 **goldenjaykay** _  
Sleep well~_  
 _Have a nice dream :D_

Yoongi membaca ulang _chat_ -nya dengan Jungkook. Dia membacanya hingga tiga kali. Yoongi lagi nge- _blank_. Tiba-tiba, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan.

 _Jungkook belum punya line-nya?_

 _Apa dia baru saja membuat janji dengan si bocah Jeon?_

 _Lotte world?_

 _No, no, Lotte Mall._

 _Lagi?_

 _Wait, bareng Jungkook?_

 _Kencan dong?_

 _Lah?_

 _Jam 12?_

 _Pagi amet dah._

Yoongi akhirnya melempar ponselnya sembarangan dan menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia merasa bodoh amat dan memilih untuk tidur.

Dia tertidur tak lama kemudian.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Yoongi-ya, ayo bangun~" Lay mencoba membangunkan adik iparnya.

"Eungh...bentar lagi, eomma," jawab Yoongi ogah-ogahan.

"Yoongi-ya~ ini udah siang!"

"Lay-eomma...bentar lagi...!"

"Udah jam setengah satu loh!"

Yoongi langsung melek, "Hah?! Apa?!"

"Itu, ada temen kamu nungguin di bawah!" tutur Lay.

"Ish, hyung, kenapa gak bangunin dari tadi sih?! Aku 'kan ada janji jam dua belas!" Yoongi segera melempar selimutnya sembarangan, meraih handuk dan mandi.

"Aku udah coba bangunin dari sejam lalu, loh! Kamu-nya aja yang gak bangun-bangun!"

Yoongi hanya mengumpat sambil mandi. Lima menit kemudian, dia keluar dan berpakaian. Dia memakai jaket biru dan kaos biru dongker dengan _skinny jeans_. Dia segera meraih ponsel dan dompetnya, lalu menuju ruang tamu.

"Oh ya, kaos kaki," gumamnya, balik lagi menaiki tangga untuk mengambil kaos kaki hitam pendek se-mata kaki.

Ketika dia ke ruang tamu, Jungkook sudah duduk di sofa sambil menikmati kue kering, mengobrol bersama Lay.

"Oh, Suga sudah siap," ujar Lay.

"Suga?" Jungkook menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Hyung," desis Yoongi kesal, duduk di samping Lay untuk memasang kaos kakinya.

"Aish, kamu tuh salam dulu Jungkook-nya! Kasihan 'kan dia harus nunggu kamu mandi dulu," tegur Lay.

"Ish, sabar, lagi masang kaos kaki," gerutu Yoongi.

"Hehe, gak papa kok, hyungnim," Jungkook menyengir.

Yoongi mendengus mendengarnya. "Ayo, Kook," Yoongi bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil sepatu di rak dan memakainya.

"Astaga, Suga," Lay menghela napas.

"Hehe, kalo gitu, aku sama Yoongi-hyung pergi dulu ya, hyungnim," Jungkook-pun pamit.

"Eh, iya, hati-hati Kook," seru Lay, "Suga, jangan macam-macam dengan Jungkook!"

"Berisik, hyung," gerutu Yoongi, yang segera keluar dari rumah.

Di depan pintu, dia melihat mobil BMW hitam. Sepertinya milik Jungkook.

"Oh, BMW?" tanya Yoongi terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "aku tidak tahu kau punya mobil."

"Semua orang punya mobil, hyung," Jungkook membukakan pintu di samping kemudi, "ayo, masuk."

Yoongi masih menatap Jungkook hingga dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Jungkook menutup pintu dan segera memasuki mobilnya. Dia menyalakan mesin dan mendiamkannya beberapa lama.

"Kukira kau hanya bertahan hidup dengan motor," komentar Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau bawa motorku. Tapi, aku ingat kalau motorku lagi di bengkel. Jadi, aku membawa BMW-ku," jelas Jungkook.

"Hooo...pamer," sindir Yoongi.

"Emangnya mobil hyung apaan?" tanya Jungkook sambil menjalankan mobil.

"Kalo yang terbaru sih..." gumam Yoongi, mengingat-ingat, "Bugatti Chiron."

Jungkook nyaris menginjak rem, " _What the hell_ , hyung?! Itu, kayak, dua juta dolar!"

"Iya, aku tahu," Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya seolah itu tidak penting, "kata Appa, kita kebanyakan duit, jadi dia membelikanku mobil itu."

" _Heol_ ," Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut, "kenapa kau tidak pakai?"

"Kuncinya dibawa Appa," jawab Yoongi cemberut, membuat Jungkook tertawa.

"Oh, astaga," Jungkook memelankan laju mobil karena lampu merah. "Kalau motor, hyung?"

"Ehh... _scooter_?" jawab Yoongi kurang yakin.

Jungkook tertawa lepas lagi, "Astaga...mobil mewah tapi motornya _scooter_? Lucu sekali, hyung, lucu sekali."

Yoongi memanyukan bibirnya, "Itu cuman motor kesukaanku! Kalo yang mahal, aku punya Agusta F4CC!"

"Whoa...kau kaya sekali, Yoongi-hyung~"

"Aku emang kaya banget, kau 'kan tahu itu," Yoongi menatap pemuda yang sedang menyetir itu datar.

Jungkook menanggapinya hanya dengan tertawa.

Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai hari itu, jadi, mereka sampai di Lotte Mall lebih cepat.

"Jadi, hyung mau ke mana dulu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Makan," jawab Yoongi, membuat Jungkook terkekeh.

"Mau makan di mana, hyungie?"

"Red Cafet."

"Whoa, hyung juga suka makan di situ?" seru Jungkook kaget.

"Kau suka makan di sana?" tanya balik Yoongi.

"Iya," Jungkook mengangguk semangat, "aku suka _lamb skewer_ -nya!"

"Aku juga suka lamb skewer!" mata Yoongi berbinar, "ayo, ayo, kita makan!"

Yoongi menarik Jungkook menuju restoran Red Cafet. Ucapan selamat datang dan bau khas restoran terhirup. Mereka memilih duduk di meja khusus dua orang. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

Seorang pelayan memberikan mereka menu. Yoongi dan Jungkook melihat-lihat isi menu.

" _Lamb skewer_ -nya dua," ucap Yoongi kepada pelayannya.

" _French fries_ ," kata Jungkook, membolak-balik halaman, "sama _orange juice_."

" _Caramel macchiato_ satu," lanjut Yoongi, menutup buku menu, "Jungkook, ada lagi?"

"Err..." gumam Jungkook, "aku mau _chicken BBQ_ juga, tapi takutnya gak habis."

"Beli aja, kalo gak habis, bungkus," ujar Yoongi dengan tatapan datar.

"Oh, oke," Jungkook manggut-manggut, "tambah _chicken BBQ-_ nya."

"Udah semua?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Udah," Yoongi mengangguk.

"Oke, Saya ulangi pesanannya," kata pelayan itu, " _lamb skewer_ dua, _french fries_ satu, _orange juice_ satu, _caramel macchiato_ satu, sama _chicken BBQ_ satu."

"Iya," Yoongi mengangguk.

"Permisi," pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kounter.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook datar, sedangkan yang ditatap menunduk, tiba-tiba gugup.

"Errr...hyung?" panggil Jungkook.

"Iya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Boleh minta ID Line?"

 _Jadi, bener belom punya_ , batin Yoongi. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat ID Line-nya, "Line aku mingenius."

"Oke," Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menge- _add_ Line Yoongi, " _add back_ , hyung."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil membuka Line-nya. Ada _chat_ masuk dari Jungkook.

 **g-maknaeJK** : tes hyungie :3

Yoongi hanya menatap datar _chat_ itu, dan meng-klik _add_ tanpa membalas _chat_ -nya.

"Hyung, napa _chat_ -nya gak dibalas?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ngapain?" tanya balik Yoongi.

Jungkook memasang muka masam. Tapi, mukanya kembali cerah, "Hyung, ayo main _20 question_!"

"Hah?"

"Ya...kayak nanya-nanya gitu," jelas Jungkook, "oke, aku duluan, olahraga kesukaan hyung apa?"

Yoongi menatap datar cowok di depannya, "Kenapa olahraga?"

"Karena, setiap orang punya satu olahraga favorit, 'kan?"

"Basket."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Kalau aku suka semua olahraga sih, tapi, paling suka berenang."

"Oh, pantes," gumam Yoongi menatap tubuh Jungkook yang berotot.

"Hehe, terpukau, hyung?" goda Jungkook.

"Gak," jawab Yoongi dengan wajah datar, walaupun pipinya memerah sedikit.

"Sekarang, giliran hyung!"

"Aku juga harus nanya?"

"Iyaaa~"

Yoongi menghela napas berat, "Err... _superhero_ favorit?"

"Ironman!" seru Jungkook dengan mata berbinar, "aku suka banget sama Ironman! Bajunya, cara dia ngomong, keren! Kalau hyung?"

"Err..." Yoongi melirik ke arah lain, mencari ide. Lalu, dia melihat bocah memakai baju biru dan merah, dia kembali menatap Jungkook, "Spiderman."

"Whoa, Spiderman!" seru Jungkook terdengar semangat, "bentar lagi 'kan film terbarunya keluar, ada Ironman dan Spiderman, hyung, kita nonton bareng, yuk."

"Eh, oke."

"Yes!" seru Jungkook senang. "Apa _video game_ favorit-mu, hyung?"

"Aku gak main _game_ , Jungkook," jawab Yoongi.

"Yang benar?! Manusia mana yang tidak main _video game_?!" seru Jungkook terkejut.

"Aku."

Jungkook cemberut, "Payah. Pasti ada 'kan _game_ yang hyung suka...gitu?"

"Hmm..." Yoongi tampak berpikir.

Lalu, datang seorang pelayan mengantarkan minuman mereka. Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih dan pelayan itu pergi.

"Jadi?" tanya Jungkook sambil menyeruput _orange juice_ -nya.

"Yandere Simulator."

Jungkook nyaris tersedak.

Jungkook terbatuk-batuk, "Hyung main gituan?!"

"Eh, yah, pernah sih, sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, kurasa," jawab Yoongi sambil berpikir.

Jungkook cuman bisa cengo.

"Tapi, kalo _game_ yang paling sering aku mainin itu Piano Tales," lanjut Yoongi.

Wajah Jungkook menjadi datar, "Haha, tentu saja."

"Sekarang, giliran hyung lagi," sambung Jungkook.

Yoongi terlihat berpikir. " _Band_ atau penyanyi favorit?"

"Justin Bieber!" seru Jungkook bersemangat, "dia penyanyi yang sangat hebat! Suaranya itu merdu sekali, terus lagunya juga enak, dan wajahnya ganteng lagi!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecut sambil manggut-manggut, _Jangan sampai dia tahu kalaub aku haters-nya_.

"Ah...akhir-akhir ini aku juga suka Sharly Pussy," sambung Jungkook.

"Pfft.." Yoongi langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa, _Sharly Pussy, lol_.

"Aku lagi suka lagunya yang We Don't Talk Anymore," kata Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, namanya Charlie Puth, bukan Sharly Pussy," kata Yoongi setelah menenangkan diri.

"Oh," Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, lalu wajahnya bersemu merah, "hehe."

"Kalau hyung suka siapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Epik High dan Kanye West," jawab Yoongi seraya meminum minumannya.

"Whoa, hip hop, Tae-hyung juga suka hip hop," komentar Jungkook.

"Itu gara-gara aku," kata Yoongi.

"Oh.." Jungkook manggut-manggut, "kalau gitu, sekarang giliranku. Film kesukaan hyung apa?"

"Apa ya? Aku kayaknya gak punya film favorit," gumam Yoongi, "kalau genre, aku lebih suka horor."

"Kalau Jiminie-hyung pasti udah gemetaran," Jungkook terkekeh, "kalau aku suka semua seri Ironman, dan juga Marvel!"

"Haha, tentu saja," Yoongi mengangguk memaklumi.

Mereka melanjutkan permainan tanya-jawab itu hingga si pelayan mengantarkan makanan mereka―minus _chicken BBQ_.

Yoongi membasahi bibirnya yang agak kering, lalu meraih ponselnya dan memotret makanannya.

Jungkook yang hampir melahap makanannya dibuat penasaran, "Hyung mau ngapain?"

" _Update_ ," jawab Yoongi tanpa menoleh.

Butuh waktu satu menit untuk Jungkook _ngeh_ maksud dari ' _update_ '. Jungkook segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka Instagram.

.

 **[gambar sate kambing tapi mewah]**

567 likes  
 **minsugagenius** lunch with **goldenjaykay**

#lunch #lottemall #lambskewer #redcafet

15 comments

 **kth_tae95** WTF HYUNG KENCAN SAMA JEKA ?! 😭😭😭😭

 **chimboy_** shit jungcock **goldenjaykay**

 **kth_tae95** HYUNG KOK KENCAN GAK NGAJAK2 TAE SIH ¿¡ 😭😭😭😭

 **kth_tae95** KETEMU GUE BACOK LU **goldenjaykay**

 **hopehophop** anjay...o.O

 **jihooniee** ngapain juga kencan ngajak2 lu bego -,- **kth_tae95**

 **cabaekkhyun** gue punya adek kok ogeb -,- **kth_tae95**

 **pcy_bbh** lol kalah sama si maknae **chimboy_ kth_tae95**

 **chimboy_** anjeng **pcy_bbh**

 **kth_tae95** anjeng (2) **pcy_bbh**

 **pink_is_lejindary** eciee yg kencan makan lamb skewer wkwkwk

 **manobanlice** aku kasihan sama **kth_tae95** oppa 😂👌

 **kth_tae95** HYUUUNGGG TAT **minsugagenius**

 **rapmonsterbruh** karma Tae ngusilin anak org **kth_tae95**

 **chimboy_** hyuungie besok kencan bareng chim yuk ? 😘😘 **minsugagenius**

 **kth_tae95** EH ANJIR KAGAK LO AWAS COBA2 KENCAN SAMA HYUNGIE BESOK **chimboy_**

.

Jungkook cuman bisa _speechless_ ngelihat _comment_ -an _post_ -an Yoongi. Apalagi _comment_ -nya si Taehyung.

 _Malu-maluin anjer_ , batin Jungkook. Lalu, dia melihat ke arah Yoongi. Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang membaca komenan post-nya.

 **.**

 **[gambar muka jengah Yoongi]**

307 likes  
 **goldenjaykay** ekspresi Yoongi-hyung sekarang wkwkwkw **minsugagenius**

20 comments

 **jihooniee** lololol

 **pink_is_lejindary** IH UCULNYA ANAKKU 😍

 **cabaekkhyun** lololol unyuk banget yungi wkwkwkw

 **hopehophop** sabar ya sunbaenim baca komen nya 😥

 **rapmonsterbruh** tae sih **kth_tae95**

 **kth_tae95** AGSHSNDKNSKSKANS

 **yugyeommie** eeecieee yg lagi kencan :"v

 **yugyeommie** kita kapan hyung **bambambam**

 **bambambam** ga **yugyeommie**

 **yugyeommie** jaad TAT **bambambam**

 **rapmonsterbruh** kayaknya **kth_tae95** kacau tuh wkwkw

 **chimboy_** hyungie besok ayo kencan sama aku **minsugagenius**

 **kth_tae95** IHHH AMA AKU HYUNGIEE BESOK KITA KENCAN 😭😭😭 **minsugagenius**

 **chimboy_** hyung sama aku aja, entar aku jajanin es krim deh 😘👌 **minsugagenius**

 **kth_tae95** ENGGAAAKK MA AKU AJA HYUNG ENTAR TAE TRAKTIR CHEESECAKE SAMA KOPI DEHHH **minsugagenius**

 **minsugagenius** bacot **chimboy_ kth_tae95**

 **jihooniee** anjer nyesek

 **manobanlice** oppa jaad astaga 😂😂 **minsugagenius** lanjutkan2 😂👏

 **pink_is_lejindary** oh anakku... **minsugagenius**

.

"Udah, jangan main HP dan makan," tegur Yoongi, membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepala, "entar aku habisin _lamb skewer_ -nya."

Jungkook terkekeh dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Dia mulai melahap _lamb skewer-_ nya.

"Hyungie," kata Jungkook sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Telan dulu, Jeon Jungkook," tegur Yoongi.

"Habis ini nonton aja yuk."

"Hmm."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Haiii kawan-kawanku :"v_

 _Sebenarnya ini udah aku bikin beberapa hari yang lalu terus di publish di versi wattpadnya soalnya aku tulisnya di sana XD /tabok plis/_

 _BETEWE ADA YANG BELI DVD MEMORIES 2016 GAK?! ;-; /nyanyiin wonhe money money money/_

 _TERUS KATANYA MEREKA LANJUT KONSER DI TAIWAN YAKK?! ;-; /lempar meja/_

 _Sabar mah aku :"_

 _BTW lagi, aku ingin menyampaikan kepada kalian tentang OTP terbaruku, yaitu Yoongi/Irene dan Min Yoonji/Killer JK_

 _lolol, iya aku tahu Yoongi/Irene itu minor banget tapi, aku ngeship mereka, lebih ke bestfriend/sibling platonic gitu. Aku udah ada rencana bikin fanfic-nya sih, aku gak tahu kalo dipublish di sini, aku publish di wattpad kayaknya :"v_

 _Kalo Yunji nuna sama Killer JK itu konsep aku banget soalnya ITU KEREN BANGET COY! Yunji nuna yang sassy girl :"v dan killer JK yang cold hearted pembunuh pake topeng kelinci tapi serem, good for my life :"v_

 _Oh ya, aku juga kepikiran bikin fanfik Top!Yoongi x Bottom!Maknae Line soalnya aku penasaran gimana buatnya :"v_

 _btw, aku balas review yang gak login:_

 ** _reyfa:_** _hehe makasih ya~ ini udah lanjut loh :"v_

 _teruuuss~_

 _aku mau shameless promotion :"v_

 _kuy_ ** _follow wattpad_** _aku di_ ** _ukesugasquad_**

 ** _:"v_**

 _Makasih untuk semuanya yang udah baca fanfik ini, follow, fav, dan review~~ ;-;)/_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Alice, out._**


End file.
